The Keyblade of the Fox
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Sora is sent on a mission to save a mysterious informant to the King. So Sora is sent to the underworld to reclaim this informant. The unsuspecting Keyblade Wielder will get more than he bargained for. SoraOC KiariRiku I DON'T OWN KH
1. Chapter 1: Summoned by the King

The Keyblade of the Fox

Sora opened his eyes slowly. A familiar feeling washed over him. His hand came up and touched the area over his heart. Something was amiss and he couldn't place why. Getting up he swung his legs over the side of his bed and sat there contemplating his life wondering what could be in store for him. With a heavy sigh he moved away from his bed. A heavy thump resonated through his wall and a low moan followed it. His two best friends were at it again. The first time that happened it startled him. It still hurt a bit, but he kept up the happy façade knowing that if that's what made them happy then he was happy as well. One day he hoped that he'd find someone that would love him just as much. As he moved down the hall towards the kitchen he saw a familiar yellow dog holding a familiar sealed letter. He took the letter from Pluto and opened the letter to see what the King wanted him to do. For a moment he wondered how the letter didn't have drool all over it but he dismissed it as soon as it came.

'_Sora, you're presence is needed urgently. I'll explain when you get here. King Mickey'_

Sighing for the hundredth time in the span of a short time he retreated to his room and took out his familiar black gear. With practiced ease he slipped into it. (Kingdom Hearts II outfit of course) Even if it had been three years he still loved this outfit. The magic the three good fairies put on it still worked and it was as if the outfit grew with him. Nervously he ran his fingers through his spiky brown locks. Sighing again he followed the dog into a familiar black portal. He soon found himself in familiar grand halls. A familiar face greeted him.

"Welcome back Sora," Queen Minnie said softly.

He bowed his head respectfully towards the Queen.

"You're Majesty the King has summoned me."

"I know," she said quietly. "Come. They are waiting for you in the gardens."

She led the way even though he knew how to get there himself. Mickey was standing with Donald and Goofy at his side. Their faces were serious as they spoke.

"Mickey, Sora is here," she called out to her husband.

Sora bowed respectfully towards the King.

"You wished to see me King Mickey?"

"You didn't bring Riku and Kairi with you?"

"They were busy and I didn't want to disturb them," Sora said sadly.

Mickey understood what he was talking about. "I thought it best to leave them there and come alone."

"Did you tell them you were coming?"

"No," he said quietly.

"Let's sit and I'll tell you what has happened."

He sat down gracefully. Sometime ago he had lost that child's awkwardness and gained at least some grace. With an intent look on his face he listened to what the King had to say. "Do you understand what it is that needs to be done?"

"So I need to rescue this informant of yours from Hades?"

"Yes, and hurry I've heard rumors that aren't good about what has happened to my informant."

"Yes, Majesty. You two coming with me?"

He threw Donald and Goofy a childish grin as he looked at him.

"Are you kidding?" Donald asked playfully.

"I'm in," Goofy said.

"Be quick the three of you."

"We will."

The three boarded the Gummi ship and headed towards Mt. Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2: To The Underdome

The Keyblade of the Fox 2

Ages:

Sora and Kairi: 18

Riku: 19

A/N: Thanks for the two reviews LilMoonyLouie and RoxasRoxOutloud. And Roxas no this isn't a crossover story. If you've read any of my other works my main female characters are fox demons. And no I'm not laughing at you at all. I purposely left out whether or not the fox was a male or female. It serves a purpose later in the story. You'll meet the fox in this chapter.

Sora was sleeping soundly as soon as they headed towards Mt. Olympus. Donald and Goofy looked at each other worriedly. The teen had grown up while they were separated. He was eighteen now. The teen still looked the same but his personality had some what softened from the up beat child he use to be. They wondered if it was the shock of finding out about Kairi and Riku's relationship.

"Do you think he's all right?" Goofy wondered aloud.

"Kairi and Riku together must have hurt him badly."

"He seems to be takin' it well though," Goofy said.

"That's Sora though. He won't let anyone know when he's sad about something."

"Do you think she can help him?"

"King Mickey seems to think so."

"Then we'll just have to wait and see."

The two of them faced forward hoping their King was right about what he suspected. It didn't take that long for them to get to the familiar tall pillars the lead them into the Colosseum. Hercules and Phil were standing around talking about something as the trio approached them.

"Hey guys," Hercules called and waved as he saw them.

"Did you hear about Hade's tournament?" Sora asked as he approached the man.

"Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

"I was sent here to get someone."

"I hope you're not entering the tournament to win that slave Hades has up for the prize."

Sora looked at his companions suspiciously. There was something going on. Hercules wondered briefly if Sora knew he was fighting for the rights to a specific kind of slave. He had heard rumors about this informant of the King's.

"Sora don't get the wrong idea King Mickey didn't know that Hades turned his informant into a slave."

"This keeps getting more and more complicated as I stand here," Sora said tiredly.

"Let's get going then. This tournament won't wait forever," Donald said impatiently.

Sora rolled his eyes as he followed his friends into the underworld to fight for something he wasn't even sure he should be fighting for. Of course the King requested to save this informant. So he'd help the King out. Before too long he was standing before Hade's arena. With a heavy sigh he moved forward towards Pain and Panic.

"You!" Panic hissed.

"Yeah me, I want to sign up for the tournament," Sora said without hesitation.

The two of them remembered how easily Sora had put a beating on the minions of the underworld so they quickly decided to allow him entrance. The teen had to smile for a moment. Walking back through these gates brought back memories. For a moment he wondered where Auron was and if the big red wearing man was okay.

"Okay, okay," Panic said as he scribbled Sora's name down.

The teenager moved towards the board to see who he'd have to face in combat in order to get this informant out of trouble. He noticed a few familiar names on the board. Cloud and Sephiroth had joined the fray. Even Leon was in this battle too. Sora wondered why they would join in this battle. He figured Cloud was determined to put an end to Sephiroth, but that didn't explain why Leon was here to battle. When he reached the waiting area he found his friends speaking together.

"Leon! Cloud!"

The two of them turned to look at the one who called him. Sora stopped in front of them. He plastered a big grin on his face as he faced his friends.

"Hey guys why are you here?"

"King Mickey asked me here," Leon told the teen.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said easily. "I want to know why he's after the King's informant."

"Does anyone know anything about him?" Sora asked calmly.

Both shook their heads but they saw the guilty looks on Goofy and Donald's faces. They knew but weren't going to tell them. Before Sora could interrogate them on what they knew Hades was calling for the attention of the fighters. There were about twenty fighters in the running for this informant of the Kings.

"This informant must be something special if everyone's fighting for him."

"Her," Goofy corrected.

"What?" Sora asked.

Donald elbowed his companion in the stomach. The duck glared at Goofy in reproach.

"Sorry Donald but they need to know what they're fighting for. It's a woman. I personally don't know much about her considering the fact that she's so allusive. I just know she's different."

"And you're not?" Cloud asked.

"Hey," Donald snapped.

"Don't get your feathers ruffled Donald," Cloud amended. "How different can she be?"

"You have no idea," a familiar silky poison filled voice said from behind them.

"Sephiroth," Cloud growled towards the silver haired man.

He just smirked and flapped his wing a few times before landing in front of the small group. They all took a defensive stance but a familiar annoying voice stopped the battle before it could even start. A barrier rose in-between them.

"As much as I would love for you all to slaughter each other right here and now I want to see your action in the arena."

Sephiroth smirked and backed away from the group. The fighting didn't take long to commence. When it came down to the last four Sora, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Leon had made it. (Obviously) Sora was facing off against Leon and Cloud against Sephiroth. Sephiroth and Cloud were up first.

"So my little Cloud has interest in this prize Hades promised."

"What do you know about it?"

"She's a fox demon or so I'm told."

Cloud wondered for a second if Sephiroth was telling the truth. Animal demons were a really rare dying breed. "I hear she's quiet the looker too."

The blonde didn't care about the slave. He wanted to beat Sephiroth once and for all so he could go back to Aeris. This slave girl didn't mean anything to him. The blonde just glared at the silver haired man.

"The prize for me is your absence from any world. I want you to remain a memory."

Cloud leapt forward and the two of them clashed in combat. Before to long, the silver haired man fell. Sephiroth vanished in a flurry of black feathers. Cloud landed heavily outside of the ring.

"Sephiroth and Cloud are both out of the tournament," Hades yelled. "Cloud landed outside of the ring."

Cloud didn't care. He beat Sephiroth and that was all that mattered. The blonde heaved the buster sword over his shoulder so it rested in its place in the sheath on his back. He turned with a small smile on his face to face his friends. His blue eyes glittered in the torch light.

"It's all yours Sora," Cloud said. "And good luck."

Sora just nodded. Cloud turned away from them to head back home. He stopped when he heard Sora speak.

"See you around Cloud."

The blonde just nodded his head and walked away. Sora turned to say something to Leon, but he wasn't anywhere around. The teen was seriously confused and looked around cautiously. He knew Leon wouldn't stab him in the back but the older man was a fierce fighter.

"Leon?" he asked.

"Up here Sora."

The man was standing in the ring his gun sword resting on his shoulder. Sora just smiled as he scrambled up onto the platform. He summoned his 'Bond of Flame' Keyblade in memory of Axel. Sora, every once in awhile, would use the fiery man's Keyblade. Sora took a familiar stance ready to battle.

"Calm down Sora," Leon said with a grin.

"Huh?" Sora asked clearly confused.

Sora got out of the familiar stance to look at the man. Leon never grinned at anything and Sora was wary.

"Battle begin," Hades yelled.

Before Sora could do anything Leon stepped off the platform and landed with a light thud on the ground. He heaved the gun sword over his shoulder.

"Leon what…" Sora began.

Leon just smirked and turned his back on the teen and walked away. The King had told him to drop out if Sora and he were the last two standing. He knew all about the King's plan to show Sora a new world that the woman presented. The older man hadn't believed the King when he said that Sora had changed greatly because of Riku and Kairi's relationship, but he saw the sadness that lingered in the boys deep blue gaze. He even acted defiantly even though it was a subdued change in him. Then he was willing to give the King's idea to try to help the boy that saved the worlds.

"Sora is the winner," Hades yelled.

Sora stood there dumbfounded. For the life of him he couldn't fathom what exactly just happened there. Hades clapped Sora on the back startling the boy. The god snapped his fingers and Pain and Panic rushed to get the slave for Sora. When they came back they were leading a horse sized fox. The majority of its fur was black except for patch at the end of its tail and the tip of its ears. There was also a white band that traveled from her throat to the underside of her back legs. Her ears were laid back. Slowly her head rose her veiled eyes slowly came open and met Sora's. The teen could actually see the heartbreak in the beast's eyes.

"She's all yours kid," Hades said. "I hope you can handle her, if you know what I mean. If you can't then there will probably be someone that will want her."

He gave Sora this suggestive look. The fox moved until she was standing beside Sora. Her hackles slowly rose at Hade's suggestive comment.

"Anything I should know Hades?" Sora said suspiciously.

"To get her to change into her humanoid form you just have to remove the collar. You can name her anything you please."

The fox gave a un-fox like growl as he said the 'collar' part. Hades only smirked at the growl. Sora shook his head as he turned around. The other three followed in his wake. The fox carried her head down.

"What's her name?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Goofy said with a laugh.

"What's your name?" Sora asked.

She looked at him for a moment and then turned her head away.

"Her name is Destiny," Donald supplied to the teen.

"Are you all right Destiny?" Goofy asked.

The fox shook her head from side to side. Donald looked at Goofy worriedly. Something must have happened while she was in the care of Hades. But the two remained silent knowing that Sora had to deal with this now.

"Something must be wrong if she won't speak to us," Donald said.

"Maybe something happened to her and all that's left is the animal."

Before Sora could finish the sentence he was pinned down underneath seven hundred pounds of angry muscles, which also had claws and teeth. Her eyes were flashing dangerously.

'_Watch what you say human,' _he heard a voice growl into his mind. _'Next time you won't walk away alive.'_

"Destiny that's enough," Goofy and Donald tried to pull the enraged fox demon off of their friend.

She easily shouldered the two of them aside and sat there carefully. Her ears trained forward a soft growl resonating through her chest. The fox looked every bit the threatening predator.

"You're vicious for a slave," Sora said dryly.

'_You're not the Keyblade Wielder,'_ she shot back.

"Who says?" Sora demanded.

'_The Keyblade Wielder was a kind hearted kid that took on the world despite the odds stacked against him. All I see is a bitter teenager that doesn't deserve the Keyblade.'_

Sora's hand twitched and a familiar black blade appeared in his hands. He had to fight the urge to do something he would regret, like slaughter this fox. Then he realized what he was becoming because of this bitterness. He relaxed his grip on the blade and allowed it to vanish from his grasp.

"What would you know about it?" he said sadly.

'_I've lived for three hundred years kid and I know more than you'll ever hope to know.'_

He moved forward hurriedly and reached up to take the collar from her. Her head jerked back and she stepped backwards avoiding his touch. Her past still haunted her.

"Hold still I'm taking this collar off."

'_Is my voice in your head unnerving you?' _

There was this look in her eyes that told him she was smirking playfully at him. There was something underlying that smirking look, but Sora couldn't tell what it was.

"Something like that," he replied dully.

She noticed his demeanor change quickly as he reached for her again. Her eyes closed waiting for her new master to hit her for her insolence. His gentle yet soft hands ran through the fur on her neck making her shiver. The fox figured from working with the Keyblade that his hands would be callous but they weren't. He reached for the buckle on the collar and undid it. The collar slid to the ground. Sora backed up allowing the fox room to change. The fox easily shook herself as if there was dew on her fur. A white light enveloped her. Sora had to shield his sight but when the light died down a woman had taken the place of the fox demon. She was on her knees. Her black hair cascaded in waves down her shoulders and all around her. Her clawed hands came up and pushed her hair behind a very pointed ear. Two black slash marks adorned her left cheek. Her outfit consisted of black baggy pants and white kimono top. Her black fox tail flipped back and forth behind her.

"I am at your service master," she said softly.

"Come on Destiny," Sora said brightly as he held his hand out to her.

She looked up at him. Their eyes met. Her eyes were cat like and amethyst. She was at a loss at his emotional changes. One moment he was ready to fight and now he was happy go lucky again. He was worse than any woman when it came to mood swings. Reaching up she grabbed his hand wondering where this boy would take her in life.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past of A Youkai

The Keyblade of the Fox 3

The odd pair landed on Destiny Island. Donald and Goofy waved as they left the realm. Sora sighed heavily as he stood there looking around his home.

"Come on Destiny."

The fox followed him in her beast form. She didn't want anyone to know that she had a humanoid form. Her ears twitched back and forth trying to catch the smallest hint of danger to herself or her Master. It was part of the honor code that she had to protect her Master. It was her duty to do what he wished of her. There was hope that he wouldn't be like her previous Masters and use her only for their own selfish gain. The home she approached was modest. It was two stories and it looked homey. She scented the air. Something made her snort in disgust. It was the heavy scent of sex and darkness. Sora left her alone in the living room.

Destiny looked around her new home curiously. Like a cat she had a natural curiosity for thing. Her senses were kicking into overdrive as she mentally imprinted everything that she smelled into her mind. She nosed things around considering in her beast form it would look less suspicious. This time she was the size of a Great Dane. A scent stopped her dead in her tracks. She whipped around and saw silver haired male glaring daggers at her. A threatening growl escaped her. If this man was trying to start a fight then she'd gladly give him one. She knew him to be Riku, the bearer of the dark Keyblade. Riku didn't know about her much like Sora didn't. The King made her stay out of sight but help them in anyway that she could. She had grown quiet annoyed with this silver haired boy. The scent of sex was heavy on him. He smelled of that girl that Sora was in love with. Her growls became louder as he approached her.

"Destiny?" she heard her Master call to her.

Destiny didn't take her eyes off of Riku. Something about him didn't sit right with her. There was this insistent urge to attack the dark Keyblade Wielder. Sora came into the room oblivious to Riku's presence. "There you are I was wondering where you got to."

Then he noticed her growling and her hackles were raised. His smile vanished as he looked at Destiny curiously. He saw Riku standing there.

"What's this animal doing in here Sora?" Riku asked.

"She's what I won in Hades tournament."

Sora ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He had a feeling that these two would never get along as long they lived in the same place, which made him wonder why it was that the fox hated his friend so much. He'd have to ask her later.

"Hades had a tournament?"

"Yes, the King summoned me to enter in order to get her out."

"Why didn't you wake Kairi and I?" Riku demanded.

"Because you two were having sex what was I suppose to do? Knock on the door and interrupt?"

Destiny inwardly smirked at the backbone Sora was displaying. She hoped that he kept that backbone. There was something about the strong willed Sora that made her want to trust him.

"You know about that?" Riku started. "Sora I never meant…"

"It's okay Riku I accepted it a long time ago. It hurts still but I've gotten over it."

He turned his back to his friend and moved away from him. "Come on Destiny."

Riku could have sworn he saw the animal smirk at him before following Sora out of the room. Her tail thrashed back and forth. Something was different about that fox. And he wondered what the King thought was so important about the animal that Sora needed to enter a tournament to save her.

Sora walked down the hall with Destiny beside him, his hand resting on the ruff of her neck. She felt his hand tighten on her fur. Never before had a Master willingly touched her in her beast form. The fox wondered what this Master would bring with him in the way her life would lead.

'_Are you all right Master?'_

"Yeah I'm okay Destiny. It just hurts still."

Destiny moved forward and stopped in front of him almost making him trip over her. Both his hands were resting on her back now digging into the soft fur. "Destiny?"

'_You're innocence is gone but don't allow what has happened in the past to ruin your life.'_

"What would you know?"

'_Come with me and I'll show you.'_

She led him outside and grew bigger. _'Get on.'_

With grace he hauled himself up on her back. His fingers dug into her soft fur as she started slow and then gained speed. Sora laughed as he felt the wind rush past them as her strides became long and smooth.

"We should do this more often," Sora suggested.

'_If that's what my Master wishes.'_

"Destiny I want you to be my friend so stop calling me Master. It's just Sora."

She turned her head to the side and looked at him. Her ears twitched as she looked forward. "I guess you're going to refuse and keep calling me Master?" he asked softly.

'_I cannot refuse an order you give Sora, so I guess I will address you by your give name.'_

"That's better."

For some reason even in his head the way she said his name made shivers run down his back. With the Master thing he could easily ignore it because Master made her seem more distant. Her pace was slowing down greatly. Before to long, they were standing beside a waterfall. The mist sprayed heavily on the rocks as it hit the bottom and there were thick blankets of moss covering the rocky surfaces. Sora looked around in awe. Sure he had seen plenty of waterfalls but this one invoked something different in him. The boy slid from the huge fox's back. She changed into her humanoid form.

"It's beautiful," Sora whispered.

"It is isn't it?"

Destiny looked around and found a patch of grass and lay down. "Come on join me Sora and I'll tell you about myself."

The boy nodded and plopped down beside her. His back rested against her side. Sora noticed how warm she was like a rock warmed by the sun.

"My life wasn't an easy one to say the least and more often than not there was more heartache than a child should go through…"

_Flashback_

_A small kitsune kit slowly approached her home. There was something wrong but she couldn't play what exactly was wrong. Her instincts were telling her to run but her feet kept moving forward. Stopping every now and then to scent the air she approached the castle. The guards that normally stood post at the gates were missing. They had been away from their post for a long time. Then a blood curling scream resonated through the walls. Without thinking she rushed forward towards the screaming. Once she entered the halls of the castle she found the missing guards. Their bodies lay strewn all over the place. Blood was chocking the air around her but she kept moving forward. She had to find her parents and little brother. Fear was clenching at her gut at the thought of any harm befalling her family. What she found made her stomach roll. Her family was laying about the royal chambers. They were in various states of death but the most recent one killed was her mother. With slow careful steps she moved towards her mother but a shadow grabbed her and darkness fell over her eyes._

_She woke up bound in chains and in a cage._

"_So the little kit has finally awakened."_

_The kit would have moved to look at her capturer but the chains prevented it. "I think that she'll make a good sex slave. I'm told that youkai have great stamina. What say you Takashi?"_

"_I think your right but it'll take a lot of work."_

"_Work that we'll enjoy."_

_Both men laughed as she coward in fear. Her instinct was driving her insane. She was growling dangerously._

_End Flashback_

Sora looked pale and sickly.

"Sora, are you okay?"

He looked at a loss for words. She didn't say her past was pretty in the least, though his reaction was unnerving. Sora moved forward and dragged her into a hug. Her arms hung limply at her sides not knowing what to do.

"How did you manage to not let the bitterness get a hold of you?"

"A kind stranger bought me."

"Kind stranger?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Yes, let me tell you…"

_Flashback_

_Destiny curled up in a tight ball. She had been a slave for over eighty years. Her body was shaking. She was being sent to a slave market considering her previous Master had died and his widow hated her. The youkai often bore the marks of the wife's wrath. Normally she'd pace back and forth in a cage but when at a slave market her senses were on fire and she couldn't move. They had slapped a collar on her in humanoid form to keep her from changing into her beast form. It wasn't to long before she was standing on stage in almost nothing waiting for the next person to claim her. Her eyes unfocused themselves as the bidding began. She didn't want to see the leering faces of the men that wanted to own her, though she could feel their heated glances on her form. The auctioneer shouted prices out in that fast speech that she didn't care to hear. To her the man was signing her life away in his fairest voice. Once the man stopped she figured that someone had bought her. She was dragged from the stage and brought before someone taller than she. Kind friendly eyes stared back at her._

"_Come this way young one," his soft voice called to her. "His Majesty is eager to meet you."_

"_Why?" she asked softly even though it was customary for the slave not to speak unless spoken to._

"_He saw your sad eyes."_

"_Sadness often comes with the lives of the sex slave."_

"_Where we are going that skill won't be needed unless you find someone that you can love," he reassured her._

"_I find that hard to believe because no man can resist the temptation for long."_

"_He's already married."_

"_That didn't stop my previous Masters."_

_She knew she'd suffer for her out spoken nature but it had to be said. The man snorted in disgust. He reminded of her of a kind old dog that she had met once. Shaking her head she knew that it would be a test of time before she could trust these people._

_End Flashback_

Sora looked enwrapped by the story. Destiny hated most of her life but in a way it shaped who she was now. The kitsune youkai sat there in a calm state waiting for her Master to come back to the real world.

"Who was this kind Master you spoke of?" Sora asked quietly.

"An ancestor of King Mickey and the man that reminded me of a kind old dog was an ancestor of Goofy. Ever since then I have been in the service of his family."

Destiny sighed heavily as she changed back into her beast form and curled around her Master. Her tail rested in his lap. Her head rested on the ground beside him. Her ears twitched every now and then. Sora absently petted her tail.

"How is your fur so soft? I thought animals lost that softness as they grow older."

"It's a youkai trait."

"You're speaking."

"It takes a lot of energy to mind speak."

"Then why do it?"

"To keep up the façade of a stupid animal. Only you need to know otherwise."

Sora just sat there staring at her before shaking his head and continued to watch the water topple over the edge of the cliff. His hand still absently buried in her fur of her tail.


	4. Chapter 4: More Heartless

The Keyblade of the Fox 4

A/N: Sry people that took so long. I've been trying to load this story for six days and apparently Fanfiction doesn't like my laptop so here it is.

Destiny watched her young Master sleep. Now he looked so innocent as he slept soundly. You would never believe that he was the bitter kid that she saw before. Deciding that he didn't need a cold she got up carefully mindful of his head as she moved out from underneath him. He landed on the soft moss and didn't stir. Changing into her humanoid form she carefully picked the boy up. Never in her life would she allow her emotions to get in the way but something about this boy disarmed her. The demon couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. To get attached to a Master was dangerous because she never knew when they would turn on her. Though there was something about Sora that made her believe she could really trust him. She stopped suddenly scenting the air. Darkness clung heavily around them. Sora muttered something before snuggling against her closer. It was a familiar dark scent, but she couldn't place it. Until she remembered something;

_Flashback_

_Ugly looking dogs snapped at her from a distance. Her hands were bound above her head._

"_Do as I say or these heartless are going to try and take your heart and you'll probably become a Nobody."_

_Hades's dark voice washed over her ear. A shiver ran through her body. She hated this god with everything that she had. The chains around her hands vanished allowing her to drop in a heap on the ground. The heartless dogs moved towards her. Their disgusting breath washed over her. Drool dripped from their slightly agape mouths. Light growls escaped them. A threatening yet weak growl escaped her throat. The dogs looked at her in confusion for a moment before continuing their advance. _

_End flashback_

She shook her head to clear the vision. So Hades wanted his slave back. The god would just have to work for her. The familiar stamping of the dog's feet as they moved closer made her back up a bit. A growl rumbled in her chest. Sora came to at the sound of the growl.

"Something wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"Hades," she growled softly. "Heartless."

"Heartless?!"

He struggled to get out of her grasp, but she wouldn't let him go. "Destiny put me down, and I'll fight them."

She growled again as she put him down. Sora got into his familiar stance this time with Star Seeker in his hands. The Keyblade was ready to do battle. Destiny growled again as her fingers flexed and her seemingly human nails became sharp and claw like. Sora watched in wrapped fascination as she shifted into her beast form. An unlike fox howl escaped her. Her eyes were a different color now. Instead of a brilliant amethyst it was a dangerous red.

"Destiny?"

"They won't hurt you," she growled.

Her voice was deeper and thick. Her hackles were raised and her teeth were bared as at least six heartless jumped from the bushes. Two of them were the bat heartless and the other four were the dog like heartless. The demon didn't even wait for Sora she leapt amongst the group of heartless and began to tear into them with her teeth and claws. The Keyblade wielder was stunned into not moving. So in shock that he never saw the heartless dog leap for him until a black streak sailed past him and tumbled a few feet and landed with the enraged fox leaning over it. Her teeth bared dangerously at the creatures. The heartless dog whimpered before it vanished in a heap of smoke under her claws. The heart floated up towards the sky. There weren't any heartless left as she sat down on her haunches. Her ears were laid back as if she had done something wrong.

"Destiny were did you learn to fight like that?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"It's natural instinct."

"Wow that was awesome."

"I…"

Destiny didn't know what to say to that. No one had ever complimented her animalistic way of fighting before. Her previous masters hated it and therefore they forced her to use human weapons instead of her natural demon weapons. They even forbade her from using the flames that all kitsunes had the ability to wield. Humans referred to that ability as kitsune magic, which reminded her of the fact that Axel could wield fire. For a moment she wondered if the red head was a kitsune in one life or another.

"Not many masters approve of the way I fight."

"Why?"

"To animalistic and they fail to realize that's partially what I am."

"So how did they expect you to fight?"

"In a manner suiting a human."

"But you're a demon right? Shouldn't you fight the way your instinct tells you to?"

"It's not that simple Sora. They were trying to wean the fox out of me and the only thing that was happening was it was making me angry."

Sora approached her without hesitation. The Keyblade vanished as his hand came up and rubbed gently behind her ears. Destiny leaned into the scratches.

"You're more than an animal you're my friend."

Destiny jerked away from his hand and backed up. She shook herself bodily. Those words touched her and yet again hurt her.

"Sora in order for those words to be believable I'd have to trust you and I can't afford to trust you."

"Why?"

She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Because the last master I trusted tried to murder me."

"I wouldn't…"

"Because I fell in love."

"With who?"

"Someone else besides him."

Sora was startled at that fact. He never thought he could hear a tale of such cruelty towards someone else. Destiny didn't want to tell him anymore than that. He knew to much as it was. Masters tried to gain her trust and in the end turned it on her. Even the man that she fell for ended up turning on her because she was a demon.

"Come Master," Destiny began.

"Destiny," Sora started with a playful tone in his voice.

"Come on Sora its getting late."

She grew a little bit and presented her back to him. Sora smiled that goofy smile and hauled himself up on her back. The boy laughed happily as they ran through the fading sun light through the woods. It was like that fight with the heartless had never happened and Sora wasn't still the bitter teen that Destiny had first met. Astride her back was the happy kid that she had watched from afar for the longest time. She had even stayed in the chambers where he was put to sleep awaiting the day where he would be needed again. They ran until they were standing in front of Sora's home. Destiny followed him inside and up to his room.

"Destiny, you can sleep in here if you want," Sora started even though he knew it might be painful for her.

Sora watched her shrink to the side of a Great Dane and curl up on the floor underneath the window. The teen frowned and dragged a blanket from his bed and walked over to her side and draped the blanket over her form. Her ears twitched and nothing more happened. Sora touched her ears before going to the bathroom to change into his shorts and t-shirt for bed. Before long he was sound asleep in his bed.

Destiny woke from her sound sleep to the sound of whimpering. Her head came up and her vision was still sharp in the darkness. Her ears twitched trying to figure out what was going on. She got up. The blanket slid to the ground as she moved towards Sora's bed. The boy was thrashing in his sleep. With a heavy sigh she climbed up on the bed and curled up beside him. Sora immediately stilled and snuggled up against her. His fingers buried in her fur. She didn't even wince as his hands fisted in her fur. She stayed up until he was peacefully asleep again before she laid her head down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Riku and Destiny But Heads

The Keyblade of the Fox 5

Riku found Destiny curled up around Sora. Something within him was enraged at the sight as if the beast had harmed his best friend. Without thinking Riku marched forward and grabbed the fox demon's ear and tried to pull her head back away from Sora. What he didn't count on was the fact that she was awake as soon as he started moving in the house. Nor did he count on the fact that the fox was faster than him. Her teeth clamped down on his arm. Blood dripped from his arm in a gushing wave. Sora came awake when the blood splashed on him.

"Wha…"

"Sora get your fox off of my arm."

"Destiny…" he said in a groggy manner.

She glared at her Master. Riku was still holding onto her ear with a vengeance. It only made her clamp down harder on his arm. Some of the feeling was leaving his arm due to blood loss. "Riku let go of her ear, and she'll let you go."

"How can you trust a demon?"

He let go of her ear anyway. Destiny let go of him and got up before spitting the blood out of her mouth as if it were something foul. Then her dark gaze came up and met Riku's own dark gaze. They clashed light thunder in a rolling valley.

"You know the difference between you and me, Riku" she growled, "It is the fact that I accept my darkness for what it is."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he snapped.

"Well simply put in kids' terms," she taunted. "I am not afraid of what I am and therefore can control my darkness unlike you. Because my darkness it apart of who I am."

Riku drew his Keyblade and got into a fighting stance as if to attack the demon. Blood still trickled down his arm. She looked at him for a moment before turning her back on him. Riku bristled and leapt for the demon. To his shock his blade clanged against a familiar blade. It was the Kingdom Key. Sora was looking at him with a look that Riku couldn't even begin to describe.

"Don't even think about it Riku. You had that coming for yanking on her ears."

"Why are you defending her? She's nothing but a slave."

Destiny whipped around and slammed the silver haired teen down. His Keyblade went sliding across the floor. Her claws were digging into Riku's shoulders. The teen didn't even get a chance to recall the blade before her teeth were dangerously close to his face. Her bloody muzzle glaring down at him.

"Listen here boy, I'm older than you by a few hundred years, and never call me a slave."

He was about ready to speak, but Sora was tugging gently on the ruff of her neck. There was concern in his eyes for the demon. Riku saw no such concern to that degree in his eyes.

"Destiny he isn't worth it. Enough blood has been shed."

She moved back off of Riku. Her teeth were still bared. The fox demon remained stock still knowing that the slightest movements could set her off on the silver haired teen again. Thankfully Sora was going to defuse the situation. "Riku leave the room and have Kairi look at those wounds."

The silver haired teen left the room. Before Sora could say anything to Destiny about her display he felt her rough textured tongue against his cheek. The teen couldn't help but laugh at how dog like she was being. She licked his skin until it was tinted red and free of Riku's blood. Sora ran his fingers through her thick fur. The demon looked so sad.

"What is it Destiny?"

"I over reacted but my ears are sensitive."

Sora reached up and gently stroked her ears trying to sooth the hurt. Destiny leaned into the touch. A soft rumble came from her chest. "Collar me," Destiny said softly as she leaned into the touch.

"What?"

"Put something around my neck that will stop me from being bad again."

He was confused by this new Destiny. Looking around his room he saw an old bandanna laying on his dresser. Moving towards it he picked up and examined it. Smiling he moved forward and tied the red bandanna around her neck. The red bandana had his symbol surrounded by flames. Something happened when the bandana settled around her neck. Flames blasted out around her. Sora jumped backwards to avoid flames. Once they settled down her eyes were now different. They were calmer and flames surrounded her ankles, but she still remained black with the white places. She shook herself bodily.

"Something wrong Sora?" she asked softly.

He moved forward and reached towards the flames. They were warm but didn't burn him. He ran his fingers back through the flames and they flickered and danced. Her black fur had a slight red sheen to it. Destiny thought something along the lines on how her Master was easily amused.

"What the?"

"In your power is that of fire."

"And?"

"It's because of your Valor form I can obtain the flames of courage."

Destiny shook herself and strong embers floated around them almost like fireflies. Sora laughed softly at the display. He reached out to touch the flames again but something happened. His clothes changed to their Valor form. Sora was entirely confused. He normally could only attain the true Valor form when Goofy was around.

"Destiny…"

"Our energies are merging but have you noticed the pattern is different."

Sora looked at himself in a mirror. Instead of the spear heads on his shorts they turned into intricate flames. The Keyblade wielder was impressed. Majority of the outfit had remained the same except for those flames on the shorts.

"Destiny how are they merging?"

"As Riku stated, you are the Master and I the slave. If you so wished it you could draw on my energy to get you through a battle."

Sora was seriously confused. It was like the battle before with Goofy and Donald. He didn't want to have to fight again but if the King summoned him then he would have to answer the call.

"Does this mean there is another enemy coming?"

"The King believes so, but he is not for sure."

"Is that what you were doing in the Underworld?"

"Something like that?"

Sora sat down as the Valor form vanished and he didn't feel the slightest bit drained. He leaned against the now laying down Destiny. He leaned back and sighed in content.

"You make the best leaning post and pillow."

Destiny didn't answer him. He looked over and noticed her eyes were their normal color again and the flames were gone. Her tail flipped up and down. The fox had her head resting on her front outstretched paws. "Does that take a lot out of you?"

She closed her eyes and opened them again. Sora ran his fingers through her neck ruff, and then worked his fingers through the fur up to the base of her ears. Her eyes closed easily. A gentle rumble echoed through her chest. Sora laughed and suddenly felt a little tired.

"Destiny why can I sleep better knowing you're here?"

'_We are connected and some part of you knows that I will not hurt you.'_

"Hm," he mumbled sleepily.

Sora was thinking how he could get use to falling asleep to the gentle purrs of the fox demon next to him. There was something about the big fox demon that set the Keyblade wielder at ease, a sense of familiarity and a sense of belonging.

'_Sora, you're different and I will defend you with my life.'_

Sora smiled as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later

Sora came awake and stretched. Destiny had her head up and her ears perked forward. Her eyes were narrowed and her attention elsewhere.

"Something wrong Destiny?"

"Heartless again."

The Keyblade wielder took a moment to comprehend what the demoness was saying. His mind was still foggy from the best sleep he had in a long time.

"Heartless?" Sora asked sleepily.

"Yes," Destiny said as she rose causing the boy to wake up even more.

Sora landed with a dull thud on his back staring up at the ceiling. He rolled over and got to his feet. The fox was standing there gesturing with her head to get on her back.

"What in here?"

"Yes, now we don't have time."

The teen hauled himself up on the fox's back. The fox moved forward and nudged the window open with her nose. She snorted before planning out what she was about to do.

"You're not serious are you?"

Destiny backed up a bit and bunched her muscles as she prepared to lunge forward. Within a few strides both of them were sailing out the window and heading towards the ground. With cat-like grace the fox demon landed on all fours on the ground. Sora only felt the light thud of her hitting the ground. She settled easily once she landed. Her ears flicked forward and her head up ready to do battle. Sora slid off her back and summoned the Sleeping Lion.

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora yelled.

The two came running with their keyblades in hand. The group began to fight the heartless without hesitancy. Hearts left the decimated body and floated towards the sky to go back to Kingdom Hearts. Sora crashed to the ground out of breath. The others sat down beside him as Destiny stood looking around and scenting the air.

"This is serious and we need to go see that King," Sora stated matter-of-factly.

The two teens nodded in agreement.

"Sora and I will go to Hollow Bastion and you and Riku will travel to the King," Destiny said quietly.

"Why should we listen to you?" Riku demanded.

"I have to speak with Leon and Cloud before I make a move. Riku you and Kairi need to learn what you need to from the King."

The silver haired teen nodded in a grudging agreement. They rose up and went towards where the Gummi ship was parked ready for them to go. Sora waited until they were gone before turning to Destiny.

"How are we going to get to Hollow Bastion?"

Destiny looked at him and gestured for him to get on her back. He smirked and hauled himself up on the fox's back. With a quick pivot the pair started sprinting. A dark portal formed ahead and she leapt into it.

"I didn't know that you could create a dark portal," Sora said in awe.

"That's what I meant when I told Riku when I can control my darkness. Dark portals are part of the dark power I hold."

"You're full of surprises Dest," Sora said with a laugh.

"Dest?" she asked curiously.

"Can I call you that?"

"You can call me what ever you want."

Her strides were long and even as they passed through the darkness. The wind not even making a stirring at their passing.

"How do you know where you're going?"

"Scent."

"You've been to Hollow Bastion?"

"Yes, when you were there."

Sora tried to figure out that one. The darkness swirled around them like a lingering mist. When Sora saw the light again they were standing at the familiar gates of Hollow Bastion. Sora recognized the Bailey and smiled. The fox demon had done it. With ease he slid off her back and looked around.

"Let's go see the others."

Destiny agreed with a curt nod and followed her Master to the Burrow.


	6. Chapter 6: A Sore Spot: The Past

Sora looked around carefully it seemed like Tron had the defense systems in good control. There wasn't a Heartless in sight. Destiny and Sora walked into the Burrow. Leon and Cid were working over something on the computer. Yuffie and Aires were organizing books on a shelf.

"Hello everyone," Sora called to them.

Everyone greeted him warmly, but Destiny was wary of them all. The girls and Cid were curious about Destiny. She had dawned her humanoid form outside so they would question her fox state and Sora would have to explain things. Sora had been shocked at her clothing at first but it made him smile all the same. On the back of her shirt was a depiction of a black fox with a red bandanna and flames around her ankles, complimented with blue jeans and gym shoes.

"Who is your friend Sora?" Aires asked.

"This is Destiny."

"Aren't Donald and Goofy with you?" Yuffie asked.

"They're still with the King."

"Has something happened?" Aires asked in concern.

"Heartless are popping up again."

"Are Riku and Kairi with you?" Leon asked.

"No, they went to see the King and they'll meet us here."

The door squeaked open and Cloud came in. He wasn't surprised to see Sora there along with the girl beside him.

"Sora," Cloud said with a respectful dip of his head.

Sore hoped that Cloud and Leon wouldn't speak about the nature of his and Destiny's friendship. "Destiny."

Destiny just dipped her head in respect.

"So where did you meet Sora?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"We met in the Underworld."

"Is that how you met Cloud?" Aires asked.

"Something like that," she said dryly while starting at the blonde in question.

She'd never tell these girls that Cloud had entered a tournament to win her as did Leon. There was some things that needed to left unsaid. Now would she tell them how she had been watching them when they had been in the company of Sora in the first and seconds battles for the worlds. (1st and 2nd games) Destiny hoped that Cloud and Leon had the honor in them somewhere not to speak about the matters that lead to their true meeting. She had met Cloud long before Sora in the Underworld. At the time Cloud had caught her while watching Hercules in the coliseum. She didn't know why she was there and not following the kid that the King had told her to follow, but she was there. That hadn't been a pleasant experience to say the least. The both of them went head to head in an all out battle. In the end Cloud lost to the demon's superior speed and strength. Though, Destiny would never brag about such things.

"Are you okay Destiny?" Sora asked quietly.

"Yes, just remembered something that isn't important."

Cloud looked up at her and she smirked softly. He turned his head away and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and smiled at her Master. Destiny's gaze turned to the window, and she had a distant look in her eyes. Her mind drifted back to what the King had told her before she was captured by Hades.

_Flashback_

_Destiny walked into the throne room in her fox form. On days that rain came down in torrents she preferred her beast form because it repelled water better. Her steps were slow and steady as she moved into the room. Her claws clicked on the marble flooring. When she reached the throne the King was sitting upon it and Donald and Goofy were standing their discussing something with Mickey. When she reached the dais she knelt before the King._

"_You summoned me Majesty?"_

"_Yes, Destiny. I need you to investigate rumors of this Kage Samurai."_

_Destiny snorted in disgust. The others looked at her curiously._

"_I've already heard whispers about him. I hear that he's using Heartless."_

"_We have also heard such rumors," the King said softly while rubbing his forehead._

"_He isn't much of a shadow warrior if you ask me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Kage Samurai are masters of hiding themselves and more often that not their demons. Majority that I've ran across are shadow demons."_

"_How would you know this?"_

"_My father was a Kage Samurai."_

"_He was the King right?" Mickey asked._

"_Yes, my mother was a fox demon and my father a shadow demon. That's why my fur is black when I transform."_

"_So can you find this Kage Samurai?"_

"_If that's what my Master wishes of me then so be it."_

"_Destiny you can stop calling me Master."_

_Destiny bowed her head before turning her back on the King. Her steps were sure as she walked out of the throne room._

_End Flashback_

Sora looked at Destiny worriedly. There was something she wasn't telling him but he trusted her enough not to push it. He looked back at Leon and continued to speak with him on other matters. Cloud was listening to them.

"So Destiny," Yuffie began. "I hear rumors that you were a sex slave."

Sora whipped around at that comment. Everyone's eyes were on the two of them. Destiny's eyes turned glacial. The demon had to fight the urge to change and bare her fangs at the girl.

"You lack social manners human," she growled.

"So they are true."

"Such things are of no concern to you," she snarled.

She turned her back on the girl and stormed out of Merlin's house. Sora threw a look over his shoulder and followed her. Destiny stood there as if waiting for him in her beast form. Her back was presented to him as if asking for him to come with her. With a gentle grip on her neck ruff, he hauled himself up onto her back. She started to run.

"Destiny?"

Her strides were even as she leapt from street to roof top. Sora wondered how she could keep her strides so even with the distances she jumped. He was jostled a little when she leapt from the roof they were on to the next rooftop. His grip on her fur tightened.

"Destiny where are you taking us?"

She didn't answer him. He knew she'd answer if he commanded it of her, but he didn't want to resort to that with her. He realized that the surrounding area was getting familiar. They were in the valley where he sent a thousand Heartless back to Kingdom Hearts. Her paws made soft sounds every time they hit the dirt. She stopped and pitched forward. Sora managed to roll off of her back in time. Panic set in as he went to check her over. Her breaths were coming in heavy pants. His hands ran over her fur wondering if she had been hurt.

"She has no right to dive into the past," Destiny said in a heavy voice.

"I know she didn't but Destiny what happened?"

"It's a sore subject Sora," she said her voice low a weak.

Sora not exactly understanding just stroked her neck fur. He sat down beside her and leaned back, his fingers still threading through the black fur. With a heavy sigh he looked towards the sky and closed his eyes letting the sun bath him in its light.

A/N: I'd like to thank my reviewers even though you're few in numbers. I really didn't expect this to go very far but I thank you all for encouraging me to keep it up.

Special thanks to…

Yuku

Forggotenwriter

VarekaiSoleil

Simply Sakura

Nameless Dragon

RoxasRoxOutloud

LilMoonyLouie


	7. Chapter 7: The Kage Samurai

Destiny walked in carrying her sleeping Master. Leon was waiting for them. His arms were crossed over his chest in an imposing manner. She ignored him as she was lead to a room where Sora was staying. With care she laid him down and tucked him in.

"Weren't you going a little far back there Destiny?"

"My past shouldn't be asked about in public."

"Just because it's a sore subject you didn't need to verbally assault Yuffie."

"Trying to protect her Leon?"

"She's a friend, Destiny."

"I'm sure she is. My past is none of her concern."

"Stop being so pig headed about this."

"Pigheaded," she growled softly. "I'm not being pigheaded about this. My past hurts me every time I think about it and the cruelties I have suffered. If anything happens between Sora and I it's no one's concern but his and mine."

She snorted as she backed up. Something wasn't right in the air. It wasn't the fact about what she just had admitted but the scents of darkness that were surrounding her. Her head jerked around to look at her Master. Without thought she dove for him on the bed. With care she hauled him up and leapt away from Leon. Loud crash resonated and glass shards covered the bed. About three of the knight Heartless stood there. The red bandanna around her writs sparked a few times until it was a ring of fire around her wrist.

"Destiny get him out of here I'll take care of them."

"No," she growled at him as she shoved her Master carefully in his arms.

Her murderous deep amethyst eyes flashed dangerously. Her claws extended till they became more threatening. She growled at him. Leon backed up with the teen in his arms and dashed from the room. The knight heartless moved to follow, but Destiny blocked their path. Her growls were becoming louder as the Heartless dared to move closer to the door. She knew they could easily escape out the window. She didn't give them time for that. With her anger she quickly tore into the Heartless. Once they were piles of ash and their hearts sent back to Kingdom Hearts she leapt out the window scenting more Heartless. With grace and care she landed in a half crouch in the middle of the massing creatures. Her eyes were bleeding into a blood red. Her fangs were bared. The others were ready to help. Sora leapt forward and made a path to her side and the Heartless closed the gap. Sora stood with his back to hers.

"Are you ready Master," she growled dangerously.

"Let's do this."

Sora summoned Hero's Crest and stood ready to battle beside his friend. The two of them lashed out and easily went through the Heartless while using Rising Sun. (I love that attack) Soon they were all alone in front of the burrow. Sora smiled softly before he banished the Keyblade and reached for the girl. She jerked away from him.

"Destiny?"

"Sora I need to leave."

"What why?"

"Because I need to calm down."

"I don't…"

She turned to face him and her eyes were still red.

"Destiny don't run. Let me help you."

"Sora you…"

He didn't listen and threw himself at her. She couldn't react into time. His arms snaked their way around her neck in a loving manner.

"Don't go," he whispered softly against her neck fur.

She fought him for a moment it seemed before she calmed down. The demon changed into her humanoid form and hugged the teen back. The Valor bandanna was wrapped tightly around her wrist. Her fingers were buried in his hair as she stroked through the spiky locks. Leon watched the scene with interest. Yuffie was about to squeal but Leon covered her mouth before she could ruin this fast friendship. Sora let go of Destiny and looked up at her in the eyes. They were the calm amethyst that they normally were.

"I was afraid I was going to loose you too," he whispered softly against her neck so that only she could hear it.

"I'm not going anywhere Master."

He looked up at her with his eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Destiny?"

She pried him away from her body and pushed him back behind her. Her claws lengthened again. Her fangs bared as a whooshing sound was made as a black clad figure appeared on the ramparts.

"Organization XIII," Sora growled.

"No, this is the Kage Samurai," she growled softly. "What do you want here fake demon?"

"Oh, I see you've recognized me. And I am not a fake demon."

She scented the air much like a dog would. The demon could scent the small amount of demon blood in him but it wasn't much. This moron couldn't be the leader of them. His power wasn't wriiten in every line of his body and aura.

"What do you want here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Destiny brows furrowed and growled as she realized where his gaze was resting. The demon moved in front of her Master and growled.

"Such an obedient pet."

The demon just growled as the Kage Samurai laughed and vanished. Destiny bowed her head till her bangs were shadowing her eyes. She knew she'd have to protect Sora even better now.


	8. Chapter 8: Running

Destiny and Sora went back up to the room they were staying in. The boy sat on the bed now free of glass due to Merlin's magic fixing the window. The fox demon sat down in her humanoid form looking at her Master wondering what he was thinking. She half expected him to load her down with questions about this new uprising. The demon was so lost in thought that she didn't even sense Sora's movements until he was sitting on the floor right in front of her. His fingers were so close to touching her face. She blinked owlishly and leaned backwards to avoid his touch.

"Destiny, are you all right? You're eyes glazed over for a moment."

She shook her head to clear her vision so that she could see her Master clearly. The demon knew she shouldn't be getting attached to him because the leader of the Kage Samurai would kill him. Destiny knew that the one that showed them self wasn't the leader by a long shot. His aura didn't radiate the power that a true leader would possess. The closer to Sora she became the harder it would be to let him go.

"Sora?"

"What?"

He looked up at her with those alluring blue eyes, and she hated herself even more for what she was about to do. Softening her blow she back handed her Master. The boy went flying across the room and he slammed into the opposite wall. The Keyblade wielder slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. He was unconscious and she knew a bruise would form on his cheek. Getting up she moved towards him and placed a necklace around his neck. On a moments notice she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Be safe little Master."

Without waiting a second longer she leapt out the window and leapt through the city until she was standing on the beach. Focusing her power she formed a dark portal. With a heavy sigh she moved through it. It wouldn't take long for Sora to find her again considering she was bonded to him. And if he focused just right in his mind and wanted to see her again the necklace around his neck would guide him to her. The necklace was laced with fox demon magic. It was in the shape of an eight pointed star. There was a small fox engraved in the center of the star. She didn't exactly understand why she had given him that but it was the knowledge that she gave him something before she had to do something dangerous.

Walking from the darkness she found herself in the middle of Halloweentown. Her form didn't look any different except that her markings were more pronounced. She didn't know why she came here, but she figured it would be a good place to hide considering the fact that it'd be easier to hide herself among those that didn't look human. The wind tossed her long hair to and fro. Looking towards the sky she let out a howl of pain and sadness. Changing into her beast form she collapsed sideways. She was so tired of fighting those that tried to control her. The one Master that she wanted was targeted by those who sought to destroy her. Darkness took over her sight.

When she woke she wasn't in the forest anymore. She was lying in a bed. The scents around her were having a bad effect on her senses. They were on fire. Her emotions were getting away from her. It was almost like an aphrodisiac was in the air, but that couldn't be.

"Are you all right?" a timid voice said softly to her left.

Turning her head to the side she saw Sally standing there a bowl in her hands. Destiny got up and tried to get past her, but she didn't make it a step from the bed before she was on her knees.

"You need to rest," she insisted.

Destiny bowed her head. "Do I know you?"

"Yes we met once. You caught me following Sora."

"Oh yes I remember you. Is Sora here?"

"No, he's at Hollow Bastion."

"Why do you look so sad?"

Destiny couldn't help it. She leapt forward and hugged the woman. Her sobs were clear and heartbreaking. The demon poured her heart and soul out to the girl. Destiny didn't have her mother for long, but she was so tired of being alone. To be with Sora would cost the Keyblade wielder his life.

"Please don't tell him that I'm here if he comes."

"Destiny…"

"I don't want him near me."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"The Kage Samurai are looking for demons."

"To turn them into Heartless?"

"Something like that," she said dully. "They're looking for the most powerful."

"Are you one of those?"

"They tell me so, but I don't think so."

"There's dirt all over your clothes I can wash them."

Destiny nodded her head and took off her shirt with her back to the girl. Sally reached forward and touched the scars all over her back. Destiny stilled as the girl's hands ran down her back, specifically the scarred areas.

"What happened?"

"I was a slave for a very long time. Most masters hated the fact that I was a demon. Mostly my master's wives hated me the most. Until I was bought by the King's ancestor and was put into the service of that family up until four months ago. Hades captured me and put me up as a prize for tournament."

Sally looked horrified as she handed the girl a black dress shirt. Destiny stood up and the girl noticed something it was an odd mark on her chest right over her heart.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

Destiny's hand came up and placed her hand over the mark. Sally watched in awe as Destiny smiled softly. The mark glowed under her hand. When she pulled her hand away the mark was still the same but the dark lines were more prominent. It looked like a Keyblade but not one that Sora wielded.

"What does that mark mean?"

"It's a mark of bonding. Sora won me in that tournament."

Sally was confused. Destiny scented the air being able to smell someone coming.

"Sally you home?" she heard a male voice call from the front door.

"Finish getting dressed and…"

Before Sally could finish that statement Destiny became her beast form and crawled underneath the bed. "Hide…"

"Sally?"

"In my room Jack," she called to him.

The Pumpkin King came in and had a few words with Sally and then left again. Destiny was curled up in a ball softly shaking. She had heard the conversation. Sora had gotten word to the realm that a friend was missing. Tears glistened in her eyes. Curling up further upon herself she cried all the more.

Sora sat on the Gummi ship Riku was sitting beside him. Kairi was asleep in another chair. The Keyblade wielder was deep in thought. He figured something was wrong if Destiny hit him like that. Reaching up he touched the sore spot on his face. There was so much pain in her eyes before he blacked out. At first when he woke he had been disoriented. Riku had been in front of him demanding what had happened. When he couldn't divulge the information the silver haired teen swore vengeance against Destiny. Riku had told him that he had been unconscious for a few days and the others were afraid that he wouldn't wake up. Sora knew that she hadn't hit him with her full power, or she would have snapped his neck more than likely. He respected her for that. She managed to control that kind of power.

"I don't see why you're so insistent about finding her. She hit you and abandoned you."

That broke Sora from his deep thoughts. It took a moment for him to register what Riku had said.

"What?" Sora demanded dangerously.

"She hurt you and left you."

Sora bit his tongue from telling him that it seems a common trait in his friends, but he held that thought back. He knew Destiny did it for him not for herself unlike Riku did back then.

"There is something wrong and she did the only thing that she knew how to do to protect me."

"You're so sure of yourself. Maybe she wants her freedom and she's willing to kill you."

"If she was willing to kill me then she would have a lot of chances to do so. Even her hitting me wasn't at her full strength. She held back a lot."

Sora looked out the window longingly wondering where she was. The necklace that Destiny had left him with began to glow. It felt warm and it pulsed. It pulsed again a few times almost like someone's heartbeat. He placed his hand over the charm and pushed it against his own heart and realized something, the pulsing of the charm and the beating of his heart were in sync. The Gummi ship jerked suddenly. Kairi tumbled from her seat and Riku cursed.

"What the hell?!" the silver haired teen snarled.

Looking down at the controls, Sora noticed they were heading strait for Halloweentown. With everything in them he hoped that he finds Destiny there. While she was away there was this blackness that wouldn't leave his heart as if something was missing. Reaching up he grasped the necklaces and closed his eyes. He could feel the blackness seeping away from him as he drew closer to the town. Once in through the gates of the graveyard he headed towards town. He felt something wash over him in a pleasant feeling. It was encompassing warmth spreading through him. Somehow deep inside him, he knew that Destiny was close.

Destiny looked around the creepy woods and saw the Heartless surround her. The challenge wasn't there but she attacked anyway. Her claws tore into the offending creatures. The smaller creatures went down easily underneath her wrath. Once they were dust and their hearts going to Kingdom Hearts she turned her back and began to head back towards the town. Suddenly a slicing pain ran through her whipping around the pumpkin jack-in-the-box Heartless stabbed her again.

"You missed," she snarled.

She tackled the Heartless and tore it to shreds. Once it dissipated underneath her she headed back towards the town. A trail of blood followed her. Her head was down and her ears were laid back as she trudged through the graveyard. Suddenly a familiar scent caught her nose. Her head jerked up. Sora was out in the graveyard alone. He spotted her. As she was about to turn and run a wave of dizziness washed over her. She didn't get two steps before her legs turn to jelly and gave way. She crashed into one of the graves. There was a dull roaring in her ears as she saw white spots dance before her vision. Sora's hands reached for her as her sight went dark.


	9. Chapter 9: Helping Him Understand

Destiny came awake to Sora shouting her name trying to get her to wake up. With a heavy breath she tried to get up but Sora was lying across her neck and shoulder. (She's in beast form lying on her side.) Her body hurt like nothing else. The scent of blood was heavy in the air. It wasn't just hers though. She could feel his body shudder as he sobbed against her.

"Sora are you hurt?" she asked softly.

He jerked up and away from her. There were blood splatters all over his outfit. The wings and crest on his collar were drenched in blood.

"Destiny?"

"The scent of blood doesn't become you Master," she said quietly.

Destiny sat up and looked at him for a few seconds before getting up completely and shaking herself of the dirt and leaves. Her ears were trained forward trying to ignore the fact that she wanted to get the scent off blood of her Master.

"Why?" he asked softly. "Why did you leave me?"

She didn't want to look him in the eyes fearing what she might find in those haunting blue depths. Most of all the fox demon didn't want to see the hurt that would clearly be seen in his eyes.

"Because you're an annoyance," she growled.

Sora was taken aback at her harsh tone. Something was wrong with her and he was determined to find out what it was. She seemed to care a lot about him before and he wondered what had changed. Now her attitude did a 180 degree turn. It worried him a great deal wondering what he had done to her to make her so angry. A sudden flaring in his heart brought his hand up and clutch the front of his shirt. Her head was turned so she didn't see him trying to sooth the pain that erupted in his heart.

"Destiny why are you doing this?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then try to help me understand.'

She turned her dark gaze towards him. Sora didn't flinch. He moved forward and took her head in his hands. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on her nose. That caused her to jerk backwards trying to get out of his hold.

"What did they do to you?" he whispered softly.

She kept struggling to get away from him but she refrained from hurting him by using her claws. He realized that she wasn't trying to fight him. The demon was fighting something else. "What memories are you fighting?" he asked.

"He said he loved me," she whimpered softly. "He betrayed me. I can't…"

Destiny moved away from her Master. She didn't want him to worry anymore than he had to. He reached for her again and this time he dug his fingers in her neck ruff. He began to whisper soft words in her ear. She whimpered softly against him. He felt her muscles unclench. Destiny couldn't keep the hard façade anymore up. Turning her head she began to lick the blood from his face. The boy laughed softly.

"You seem to be the one that keeps cleaning the blood off of me."

She purred softly against him. Destiny shouldered him forward. With a light thud he was on his back looking up at amused amethyst eyes. The fox demon was lying on top of him. Sora half expected to be winded with her weight on his chest, but it was as if she wasn't even there. The Keyblade wielder reached up and untied the binding around her neck allowing the red cloth to fall to the ground beside them. She still held onto her beast form. She continued to lick down his neck causing the teen to shutter underneath her. Realizing she was doing something that she shouldn't she got up and raced off again, but she didn't go very far.

Sora sat up clearly confused on what had just happened. He saw her sitting not that far away but far enough away that she was trying to hide something. He moved towards her knowing that she wouldn't hurt him anymore. Her ears flicked a few times and her tail flopped back and forth. The fox demon flopped sideways. The Keyblade wielder smiled at her antics. He knelt down beside her and touched her fur.

"Sora you need to take a shower," she said.

"What why?"

"Unless you want me to jump you here while Riku is watching, then by all means keep coming closer to me."

"Jump…"

His eyes became wide as saucers when he realized what she was talking about. That kind of flattered him that she felt that way about him. He knew that he had some sort of feelings about her that was for sure.

"Destiny do you care about me?"

"If I didn't I'd strip away you're virginity without remorse."

Sora blushed a hundred shades of red at that comment. He didn't know how she knew that he was a virgin but it kind of embarrassed him. It was true that he had never slept with someone before. It made him curious as to how she knew.

"How did you…"

"Know?"

He nodded his head quickly. "A woman's scent isn't on you. Virgins smell purer than someone that has done it."

"What do I smell like to you?"

"Right now you smell like a clear mountain stream untouched by human hands. After you do that then maybe the scent of lightning will become stronger."

Her tail flipped lazily. She was thankful that she was in her beast form or her Master would see her blush. In her mind she was still a virgin because every other time was rape. She had never had a gentle Master. She was brought from her musing as her Master fought to raise her head. To oblige him she raised her head until their eyes met. He leaned forward and kissed her muzzle again.

'_It works better to kiss me when I'm in my humanoid form,' _her sultry voice washed through his mind.

"Would you change?"

He felt her shift into her humanoid form. Both were on their knees in the dirt. He brought her head forward and kissed her. He felt one hand tangle in his spiky brown locks and another hand trail down his back. Her claws lightly scrapped down his back making him moan softly into the kiss. She pulled back first. Sora's gaze was half lidded and he looked really dazed. Destiny fought the urge to laugh at him.

"Did you like that?" she whispered.

He was so dazed he could only answer by nodding his head before he leaned forward and kissed her again. His hands tangled themselves in her long dark hair. She couldn't help but growl softly when his fingers grazed her sensitive ears. He pulled back.

"Destiny…"

She didn't give him a chance to speak before her lips claimed his again. The fox demon pulled his hands down from her hair so that he didn't touch her ears again. His arms wrapped around her waist. They pulled back from each other gasping softly.

"Stay with me," he whispered as he leaned against her shoulder.

"Forever," she whispered softly knowing that it would only be for his life time.

Destiny allowed him to lean against her. Her clawed hands stroked through his hair till he fell asleep. With care she moved him so that he was sitting in her lap with his nose buried against the side of her neck. Her back was pressed firmly against a grave stone. To a normal person a scene of love amongst the dead would be a morbid omen but neither demon nor human cared at that moment. His warm breath brushing across it was almost comforting after she got over the initial shock of the feeling.

Riku watched the display in disgust from a short distance away behind a clump of bushes. When he looked up again Destiny was staring strait in his direction. Her eyes were glittering crimson. The silver hair teen snorted and headed back towards the village.

Destiny turned her gaze back to her sleeping Master and smiled. She nuzzled the top of his head before closing her eyes to let her thoughts wander.


	10. Chapter 10: The See The King

The Keyblade of the Fox

Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews guys and gals.

Destiny came awake at the sound of a snap of a twig. Sora was still cuddled in her arms. He made soft snoring sounds that almost made her chuckle. Her senses were on the alert. It was only Sally much to the youkai's relief. Her free arm came up and gestured the girl to stay quiet. She nodded and stood there. Knowing how keen the youkai's hearing was.

"Riku and Kairi left."

"Where to?"

"They said to see the King. Donald and Goofy went with them."

The youkai just nodded and snuggled closer to her Master. Destiny waited for the woman to leave before she spread out her senses to keep her and her Master safe as they slept.

At Disney Castle

Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy stood before the King. The knelt down in respect until King Mickey told them to rise.

"What brings you here without Sora and Destiny?" the King asked.

"It's about Destiny."

"What about her?"

"She struck Sora and then left him."

"Are they rejoined now?" the King asked hopefully.

"He caught up with her."

The King sighed in relief. He knew exactly what was happening. She was attempting to protect her mate-to-be from a danger he had no business fighting since he had no way to combat this enemy.

"She has no business being anywhere near Sora," Kairi said.

The King turned his wise eyes on the girl.

"You gave up the right to say such things when you and Riku became a couple. The two of you are so blinded by what you want that you failed to notice that Sora will be happy with Destiny."

"How can he be happy with someone that is willing to hit him?" Riku demanded.

"You don't understand youkai Riku or you would realize what she was doing."

"Your Majesty why don't you explain it," Donald suggested. "So they can understand what Sora has walked into."

He gestured for them to sit down on the ground in front of the throne in a circle. Taking a deep breath he began by telling them how Destiny came to fall for Sora.

"Destiny has been watching all of you for a long time. It was a nagging scent that drew her to Destiny Island. She couldn't explain to me exactly why it was that she had to go but she told me that someday she would return."

_Flashback_

_King Mickey looked up as he heard the clicking of nails on marble. Destiny was in her beast form moving towards him. There was a determination in her step as she moved towards him._

"_Is something wrong Destiny?" he asked the black kitsune youkai._

"_There is a scent that won't leave me and I must seek it out."_

"_Are you sure that it's important… Heartless…"_

"_I keep dreaming of the Keyblade Wielder," she replied softly as she looked to the side her ears laid back._

"_So you know what he looks like?"_

_The youkai only nodded her head. "Then I'll need you to…"_

"_No, if I go, I go alone. I just wish to watch him. Besides Donald and Goofy don't like my shadow jumping."_

"_If you're going then be careful Destiny."_

"_Don't worry about me. I'm a youkai."_

_He watched as she vanished into a black portal. Shaking his head he went back to the mass pile of paperwork that needed his attention._

_End flashback_

The group looked at him.

"She only came back once after going to Destiny Island. It was to tell me that she had found him. She vanished again for the longest time. However, I did see her before you and I were sealed into the darkness."

"I don't understand," Riku murmured. "Why hide herself for so long?"

"Sora was too young for what her youkai self was telling her to do. So she had to keep her distance."

"What do you mean?" Riku demanded.

"One day Destiny and I got into a deep conversation about her youkai heritage…"

_Flashback_

_Destiny laid in her beast form in the garden her tail flopped up and down lazily as her body soaked up the heat of the sun. King Mickey sat a short distance away._

"_Destiny can you tell me about your youkai side?"_

"_What do you want to know?" she asked without opening her eyes or raising her head._

"_What is it exactly like to have a youkai side?"_

"_It's an extension of my true self. It's my true darkness."_

"_If it's your true darkness than can your youkai self love?"_

"_Of course my dark side can love. It will be my dark side the recognizes my mate-to-be before my rational side will."_

"_Mate-to-be?"_

"_The one person I will spend the rest of my life with."_

_Her head came up and she looked towards the blue sky. White clouds dotted the sky. "Unlike human pairings, youkai mate for life. So the person I become mates with has to understand its forever and only death can break such a bond though."_

"_Have you met this person yet?"_

"_No, but I dream about him all the time."_

"_I'm sure you'll find him soon enough."_

"_I hope so."_

_The youkai laid her head back down and closed her eyes._

_End flashback_

"You see when Destiny first saw Sora he was to young to understand a bond that would last forever so she held back for a very long time. Then the thing with Hades came up. I was afraid that someone else would win her and turn her into the dark creature that my family took in so long ago."

"So you planned this all out. You intentionally sent Sora into that tournament…"

"They need each other Riku whether or not you like it. She won't be able to beat this new threat alone. Be happy for them and help them anyway you can."

"I refuse to," Kairi shouted before turning and running.

"In the end that is her choice, but don't be so quick to rush into the same decision about it Riku."

The King rose to his feet and sighed heavily.

"Will she protect him?" Riku asked.

"With her life if necessary," the King replied softly. "She's overly protective of those she loves and its worse that Sora is her mate-to-be and their not bonded."

"What if Sora were to find someone else to love?"

"It would tear her apart but as long as their not bonded as mates then there is nothing she can do. You better return just incase those two found trouble knocking on their door."

Riku just nodded and followed everyone to their Gummi ship. With a heavy sigh he boarded the ship with a lot on his mind. He figured he owed Destiny a chance since she was going to protect Sora.


	11. Chapter 11: About The Fox

Destiny came awake and raised her head. She scented the air and growled dangerously.

"Destiny," Sora whispered softly. "What is it?"

The Keyblade wielder was still tired but he sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to clear the sleep from them. He ran his fingers through the fur on her neck gently. Sora couldn't explain exactly why he always did that but it seemed to calm the youkai down.

"As soon as the others return we need to return to Destiny Island."

"Why?"

"I need to start your training," she replied absently.

"Training?" the teen said nervously.

"You need to learn the ways of a youkai."

"To help me help you?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not always going to be here to protect you Sora," she said carefully. "And I need you to be able to at least hold your own for awhile until someone can help you."

She stood up and looked towards the sky. Her eyes became distant as she stared unblinkingly up towards the cloudless sky. Her tail flicked back and forth. It brushed past Sora's nose causing him to sneeze. Destiny laughed softly at his cuteness. Moving forward she presented her back to him. With a huge smile he hauled himself up on her back. His clawed fingers ran through her fur before fisting gently allowing himself to get settled on her back. She pivoted and moved back towards the village.

"Destiny is there a reason you chose this place?"

Her ear flicked backwards to show him she was listening while the other was trained forward. Her steps slowed considerably before she stopped in front of the gates of the town.

"One day I'll explain why I chose this place but not now."

"Okay," he said softly while reaching forward and touching her ears.

He heard her groan softly before she moved forward swiftly. With a quick dash and sudden halt Sora tumbled forward landing him in the dirt to stare at the familiar boots of his best friend. He looked up and laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. Sora sat up and smiled at his friends. The teen gave them that heart warming smile that made you want to melt. The smile faded when he saw the look on Kairi's face.

"Kairi?" Sora asked in concern. "What is it?"

She huffed and went back into the Gummi ship without a word.

"Destiny," Riku began. "Were do we go from here?"

"We head back to Destiny Island."

The silver haired teen nodded his head before getting back on the ship waiting for the pair. Jack and Sally came to wish them luck in their ventures. Sally whispered something to Destiny before placing something in her mouth and walking back to Jack's side. With a bow she followed in Riku's steps. Sora followed. Destiny moved towards the back farthest from her human companions and lays down. She spits out what Sally gave her and places it under her paw as Sora sits down and leans against her. He reached up and stroked her ears gently. Kairi huffed softly before pouting in her seat at the closeness of the youkai and Sora. Riku looked back and noticed Sora had drifted to sleep leaning against the youkai.

"Kairi you need to give her a chance."

"She'll hurt Sora again."

"You gave up the right to voice your protest the day we started sleeping together," Riku said calmly.

He saw Destiny's ear flick showing him that she as listening and awake. "Sora is old enough to make his own choices and if they lay with Destiny then so be it."

"She'll hurt him again," she said softly. "He looked so lost."

He knew that Sora looked that devastated when he found out about their relationship he was sure of that one. Somewhere deep inside of him Riku hoped that accepting the relationship with the youkai that he'd in some way make amends for the wrongs he had done. He's help the two of them in anyway he could even if it brought the ire of his girlfriend down on his head.

On Destiny Island

Destiny stepped carefully out into the water on the beach. Her tail made a flopping sound as it hit the bluish green sea water. She was in her humanoid form. Her youkai heritage very pronounced. Her tail was showing which she hide more often than not when in humanoid form. People had a nasty habit of wanting to touch it when it was out so she took to hiding it. With a heavy sigh she looked down at her clawed hand and then up again at the horizon. Tomorrow she'd begin Sora's training. She wasn't looking forward to it. With the training she'd have to become as ruthless and unfeeling towards her Master. That's what hurt her the most. He would take it as rejection instead of what it truly was.

Destiny didn't even make a move when she heard the soft pad of feet on the shore behind her. Lifting her head up slightly, she scented the air.

"Dinner is ready," Riku said softly.

"I'll be in soon," she said as she gazed up towards the stars.

"After dinner can I speak with you alone?"

"Speak now Riku."

She heard him sigh and the sound of shifting cloth told her he had just shifted from one foot to another.

"Destiny I'm sorry about…"

"Don't worry about it Riku. If I had been you I would have reacted no less."

"Sora is trying to mend his broken heart and I was succeeding in trying to drive you two apart."

"In the end you would never be able to do that because if he truly loves me then he'll hang on."

She sighed heavily before continuing. "There will come a day however when our bonds will be tested and tried but whether we come out of it together or not remains to be seen."

"Do you love him?"

"To explain to you a human the extent and ferocity of youkai emotions would take to long to comprehend."

"That doesn't answer my question. The King told me that youkai mate forever. That if Sora would go to someone else besides you before you gave him the bonding mark that it would hurt you but there would be nothing you can do about it."

"The King was right about that subject anyway. Youkai do mate for life."

"Wouldn't that require some form of love to dedicate yourself to one person for all eternity?"

"When I was a child I never understood the human emotion called love, but being among them for so long I've come to realize what its like."

"How so?"

"Awhile ago I fell in love with a human. He was a friend of my Master at the time. He kept declaring that he loved me. I told him that I didn't know how to love someone. He couldn't put into words what love was."

Riku was following her thus far. "To experience it I had to let him in my heart. In the end I paid the price for it."

"Did he die?"

"No, he betrayed me."

She turned her head to the side and looked at him through her bangs. Destiny turned fully to the silver haired teen. He watched her lift her shirt to reveal a dark scar running diagonally from just under her left breast to her right hip. What caught his attention was the fact it ran over her stomach.

"Human's don't often accept what is different, especially hanyous."

It took him a moment to realize what she meant. "To prevent the child from coming into the world and bringing disgrace upon his family he tried to kill me with my master's permission. I lost the child and ended his life. If that's what love is I don't want it but I know that what Sora offers is a pure love from his pure heart."

Riku was amazed at the depth that the youkai had to feel in order to love someone. He knew love didn't always come easy.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Train him as much as he can handle. I need him to be stronger to face the Kage Samurai."

"Will you train the rest of us?"

"Kairi will never accept the training of a youkai and the end of it she'll get hurt. However if the others are willing to learn then I will not object to training you but not all of you at once."

"Alone time with Sora?" Riku asked playfully.

Destiny turned her hard gaze on the silver haired teen. Her eyes were not playful. They were glacier cold.

"Sora's training will be more dangerous. I'll run him till he drops from exhaustion."

"Won't you train all of us like that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"By the end of his I won't have the energy to compete like that with all of you."

"I don't understand."

Destiny turned full around her eyes started bleeding crimson. Riku stepped back. There was something unnerving about the way she was looking at him. A soft growling came from behind him causing him to whip around. There was a large black and white wolf behind him. Both of them were able to rest shoulder to shoulder with him. Their eyes were just as crimson. The whooshing of air past him made him start until he realized that Destiny was standing protectively in front of him.

"What would the wolf clan being doing in Kitsune territory?" she snarled to them.

"We wolves can go where ever we want," the black on growled clearly female.

Both were circling them like they're waiting for a weak point so they can go for the kill. Riku flexed his hands and The Way to the Dawn appeared in his hands ready for battle.

"What brings you here then?"

"A vendetta against the Kage Kitsune Clan," the white male growled.

"How cliché and typical," Destiny growled.

"The human can go," the black wolf growled.

"That's kind of you. Riku go to the house and make sure Sora doesn't come out here."

"But…"

"Riku this battle won't end well and I need all of you to stay away."

She didn't even look at him. Her claws were flexed ready to fight. The Keyblade vanished in his hands and he headed past the wolves into the house. Destiny turned her gaze back to them. A heavy sigh escaped her. Changing into her beast form she faced the pair. Her head was bowed.

"You know hanyous aren't widely accepted by youkai, Destiny," the black wolf began.

"I know and Riku isn't him. The humans here are not to be messed with."

"Deal," the white wolf growled.

Both wolves lunged for her at the same time. Destiny didn't even fight back. She felt their claws and teeth digging into her black fur and skin. She bit back the yelps of pain. The tore up her body until it was covered in cuts and her blood leaked out. With one last kick Destiny was send into the ocean. She lay there despite the fact the salt water was causing so much pain. The pair vanished from the shore line leaving her in the water. A crimson cloud spread through the water as she bled. Before she blacked out Sora and Riku were leaning over her calling her name.


	12. Chapter 12: The Storm Rages

Sora and Riku had the hardest time getting the unconscious kitsune youkai into the house. The tried to set her down but managed to drop her on accident. The younger Keyblade wielder started to panic.

"Sora calm down," Riku said sternly. "If you start to panic it's not going to help her in the least."

He was beyond worried about his counterpart. Her wounds weren't healing like they normally did. They managed to get her into a comfortable position on the living room floor. At Riku's insistence Sora went to get warm water and a wash clothes. The two of them began to wash her down. Destiny didn't even growl in pain or protest and that worried the two of them. Sora began to dig through his pockets frantically.

"Sora what are you looking for?"

"I had a high potion left somewhere but I can't remember where I put it."

He dug through his pockets and finally found it. Pulling it out the liquid glowed with a brilliance that bespoke of the magic it still held after all that time. He smiled as he began to pour the liquid over her wounds. They closed up under the high potions magic.

"You know Sora that is cold," Destiny growled softly.

"You wouldn't wake up," Sora began.

"I was awake ever since the two of you dropped me."

"Sorry," both said softly.

"It's no big deal."

She rose up unsteadily and changed into her humanoid form. The kitsune youkai tipped forward and landed against Sora's neck. He brought his arms up and hugged her and to steady her shaking body.

"I was so worried," he whispered softly into her ear.

Riku discreetly left the room.

"Sora we need to stop and start your training."

"You're hurt though."

"Pain is only fading."

"Destiny you can barely stand."

"We need to get started as soon as possible."

Sora was getting irritated by her lack of care for herself. He was tried and he knew she must be too. He didn't want to have to do this but he had no other choice.

"Destiny I order you to stand down. I want you to rest."

Destiny growled at him. "Don't give me that."

Sora made her follow him to his room. She stood before the bed with an angry expression on her face. He smiled at her with a look that made the youkai wary.

"Sora what are you thinking?"

He reached up and took her face in his hands. Their eyes locked. Destiny was getting nervous that the scents that were strengthening. "Don't even think about it Keyblade Master."

"But Destiny…"

His voice was getting low and seductive. She would have backed up but the bed was right behind her. "Destiny you know I love you."

"Sora to love me would require you to know me and you don't know me."

"I know more about you than anyone else."

Her eyes flashed crimson. A threatening snarl escaped her throat. Her head jerked back out of his grasp. She had to everything in her power to prevent this from happening. He still didn't have a concept of a bond like that would be forever. Turning she leapt up on the bed and out the window. She landed gracefully before leaping forward and heading towards the beach. Without stopping she dove into the ocean and swam the long distance to Destiny Island. Once she reached the island she was heaving and trying to catch her breath. With a heavy plop she laid down on the sand. It clung to her fur. Her ears twitched and she began to whimper and whine considering that body couldn't sob. A storm was coming and she could smell the thunderheads rolling across the sky. No one would come for her here and all the others were at their homes. Getting up, Destiny moved towards the old cave. She didn't go in very deep just enough to shelter herself once the rain started. Sora's pain washed through her like a tidal wave. With another strangled whimper she curled up on herself. The sound of running feet on sand made her jerk and her head came up. Surely no one had found her already. Getting up she went outside. The wind was blowing violently. She could hear someone calling her name.

"Damn that boy," she snarled.

She moved towards the shore. There was a small dark figure fighting through the choppy water. He was calling her name. He was foolish if he thought for a moment he could swim that during a storm. She waded out into the shallows. Sure enough the moron was trying to get to her.

"I wasn't made for swimming this much," she growled before she leapt out for him.

She swam swiftly toward him. He was having trouble staying above the water. A few more strokes and she had him in her jaws. It didn't take her long to drag him to shore and into the relative safety of the cave. Sora coughed and sputtered the salt water out of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" she yelled at her Master.

"Destiny…"

"Shut up you damned fool! I'm trying to keep you from a big mistake."

"What mistake is making love to the person you love?"

"Because Sora if I do this you'll be mine forever, and you can't understand forever."

Sora watched in fascination as she kept changing from, form to form as she fumed. The Keyblade wielder moved forward when she was about to shift into her humanoid form and slammed her against the wall of the cave. His lips planted on hers. His fingers threaded through her hair and his fingers ran over her ears. He felt a shudder run through her body. Sora pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Love me that's all I ask."

"Is that a command?" he asked softly as if it saddened her.

"No, I want you to love me because you love me."

"Love is a human emotion, but if you want me to take your virginity so bad than I will."

His eyes widened then they filled up with tears. Destiny knew that she was hurting him but in the end it would be for his own good. Sora without warning sneezed.

"Now you have a cold."

"I'll be fine."

"Bull," she growled.

He watched her shift into her beast form. Her fur was completely dried. "Take off your clothes."

"What?!"

"What? Not so anxious to get me in bed now?"

"I…"

"You're clothes being on is going to make you sicker. Now get out of those wet clothes."

Sora reluctantly took off his clothes while the youkai had her back turned to him.

"What now?"

He put his clothes up on a rock to dry. Sora looked at her cautiously. Something was thrown at him. Pulling it down from his face he realized it was her youkai cape. It was her black one with the silver fox emblazoned on the back.

"Wrap up in that and then curled up next to my side."

He nodded and wrapped himself up in the cloak that smelled like the youkai herself. Destiny lay down and rested her head on her outstretched forepaws. Sora leaned against her and easily fell asleep. The youkai took her Master's scent in and realized something was off about his scent. Taking a better scent she realized what it was. With the normal scent of him the scent of tea and a strong aphrodisiac was on him. This concerned her like nothing else. She suspected who it was that had given the potent stuff to him but wasn't going to do anything about it. Sora would just have to sleep it off or so she hoped. Laying her head down by her Master's she soon joined him in sleep as the storm raged outside.


	13. Chapter 13: First Training Day

Destiny woke to someone stroking her fur in almost the wrong places.

"If you don't stop petting me I'm going to hurt you," she growled softly against his neck.

His wandering fingers didn't stop. Her head came up and realized he was still asleep. Sora didn't move much in his sleep. His one hand was pillowed underneath his cheek and the other was draped across her front leg. Looking down a snake was slowly moving towards Sora. She realized it was a snake that could seriously harm her Master if bitten. Raising her head slowly she angled herself to calculate the strike so she didn't hit Sora and the snake didn't have a chance to bite her Master. Seeing her moment she lunged forward and grabbed the snake by the neck and crushed it in her jaws. It's squirmed and fought until it went limp in her jaws. Finally needing to get rid of it before it made her sick, she got up and spit it out. She went to the pool outside the cave and waded into the shallow water and began to drink and spit out the water to clear her mouth. With a heavy sigh she laid down in the cold water.

"Destiny?" she heard her Master call.

She rose and hauled herself out of the water and shook herself spraying water everywhere. Her fur was still wet and dripped on the ground. Her ears were laid back. She stood strong on the edge of the platform. Sora came out of the cave stretching the man was fully clothed once again with her cape draped around him to lock in warmth. He saw Destiny looking out over the beach and frowned.

"You okay Destiny?"

"We begin training today."

"Are you sure your up for it?"

She turned her eyes upon her Master. He saw the fire in her eyes.

"I guess so. So what are we going to learn first."

"Hand-to-hand or sword, which ever you wish to do first."

"I have some experience in sword."

Destiny snorted at his admission.

"You have some skill, but had Cloud and Leon had the intent to kill you when you battled them they would have massacred you."

"You don't have to rub in that they're better than me."

Destiny heard the hurt in his voice. Sighing she moved forward and nudged his chest with her nose. He shoved her away. The youkai snorted at his attempts to push her away. "Why are you always trying to prove that you and others are better at things that I am?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything, Sora."

He moved away from her. Once her cape hit the floor it vanished. The Keyblade wielder turned and ran. Destiny gave him a second head start before she leapt after him. She tackled him and they rolled on the sand until she had him pinned. Without thinking she shifted into her humanoid form. His hands were pinned up above his head and she was sitting on his stomach. Her tail flicked back and forth.

"Listen to me," she began. "You're the most important person in my life and I'll do anything to protect you even if that means driving to the point where you hate me so you'll train to prove me wrong. So you'll train to be the best."

She let his hands go but made to move away from him but Sora moved up and knocked her backwards. The youkai didn't fight against him knowing that she could seriously hurt her Master.

"You constantly worry about hurting me," Sora whispered softly against her neck.

"Sora," she whispered softly. "You can't do this. You need to start your training."

He moved back so he could look into her eyes. Leaning forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips before rising and holding out his hand to her. She took it and they rose.

"So hand-to-hand or sword," she said in a business like manner. "You have enough skill in sword for the moment because the keyblades are able to counter balance what you don't know naturally, but will once I'm through with you."

"Then I guess hand-to-hand to start off with."

Destiny nodded. She got into a fighting stance. He mirrored her stance.

"First lesson find a comfortable stance, don't just mirror me. Most of my fighting skills are a combination of what martial arts I know and my own style."

"That's awesome."

"Sora?"

"Hm?" he asked softly.

"Why did you swim from the main land out here?"

He was taken aback and he got out of his fighting stance and looked at her with those cute innocent eyes. Destiny knew her heart was melting at this sight but she couldn't afford to get gushy about this.

"You were hurting and I couldn't let it drag out."

She shook her head. The youkai figured it was something sentimental and sappy like that. His heart was as deep as the ocean and he was willing to welcome in those he considered his friends. In the end she was afraid that kind heart would get him into trouble. Look at what happened with Kairi. He ended up sacrificing his heart and becoming a heartless to make sure she was okay. Hence creating Roxas and ending up fighting again to get her and Riku back. Destiny didn't understand humans in the least. She understood her animal instincts to protect your mate and pack but beyond that human emotions complicated things.

With a heavy sigh she regained her fighting stance. Her eyes returned to their neutral look. Sora took the first move with a quick leap at her but Destiny counter and ended up throwing him down on the sand. A loud 'omph' escaped his throat as he landed on the sand.

"Sora never be the one to make the first move," she said quietly. "If you get to anxious to fight you'll get yourself hurt that much faster."

Sora rose and dusted himself off. Without warning he was slammed into from behind. He rolled over and began to fight against the jaws that were snapping at his face. Reaching up he yanked on her ears to keep the snapping jaws from his face. She yelped in pain. Sora didn't let go knowing she was testing him. He kicked upwards and kicked her in the chest. She only grunted in response considering she couldn't move without him yanking on her ear. He let her ear go and moved out from underneath her. She sat there trying to rub her ear. Sora felt bad and moved forward and rubbed the abused ear. A soft whine escaped her.

"Why do you keep fighting how you feel about me?" Sora asked softly.

"Sora you're human and you can't understand the concept of forever. If was to take you now as my mate then you'd have to watch your family die around you."

"Forever?"

"Yes, forever."

"Maybe I want forever with you."

"Sora you're still young."

"Time won't change how I feel about you now."

"Sora it always does."

She turned her back on him. He had to get serious or he wasn't going to last long against her enemy.

"Just because they hurt you before doesn't mean that I will. I want someone that can love me for who I am."

"Sora Kairi was a fool. She missed her chance to have something special."

Sora sighed heavily as he began to walk down the beach. His head was bent down. Destiny paced up beside him in her humanoid form.

"You'll never be ready for them when they come."

"Then you'll just have to stick around and protect me won't you?"

Sora gave her that heartwarming smile making her smile in return. She nodded her head before moving ahead of him. She threw a playful 'come and get me' look over her shoulder as she took off down the beach. Sora laughed and moved to follow her. Something slammed into his side from the left causing the him to yelp in shock and in pain. Before he realized it he was underneath what looked like a large wolf. Reaching up he yanked as hard as he could on the wolf's ear causing it to howl in pain. He kicked out trying dislodge the bigger animal. Before he realized what was happening Destiny slammed into the wolf's side and they began to fight. After awhile both collapsed. Only one rose though. Sora breathed a sigh of relief as Destiny rose unsteadily to her feet. Her legs wobbled a bit before buckling. The teen rushed to her side and began to rub behind her ears.

"You keep getting hurt for me."

"What can I say?"

He sighed softly as he sat there stroking her fur.


	14. Chapter 14: The Past Returns

Destiny and Sora returned to the mainland not long after sun down. Sora had ridden on Destiny's back as she swam through the water as efficiently as a fish. The teen was inside getting washed up for dinner. Destiny stood outside on the roof of the house letting the sounds of the land and ocean mix and sooth her road weary soul. The sounds of crashing waves and the gentle coo of the doves behind her was a calming balm on her racing mind. With a heavy sigh she looked down at her clawed hands. She hated herself all the more when it came down to it.

"Destiny dinner," she heard her Master call.

She didn't answer her Master. Her appetite had gone to the wayside. Sora didn't need to know that those wolves that had attacked before had been messengers of the Kage Samurai. Why the Kage left them around was something she failed to understand. Out of all their minions' wolf youkai tended to be the most rebellious of the lot. They're leader had to be a youkai that could easily keep control of themselves when the scent of blood and the trill of the hunt was upon them. They would come again realizing one of their pack was dead. Looking once again at her claws she leapt off the roof and landed gracefully in front of the house. Sora was still standing on the front porch.

"Destiny are you going to eat?"

"I'll eat later."

Sora had a concerned look on his face there was something wrong and he couldn't place it. Her stance was ridged at best and her eyes lonely and distant.

"Destiny…"

"I have something I need to do."

She walked away from her Master knowing this had to be done. A black portal appeared before her and she walked through it ignoring Sora's cries of protest. Once she appeared on the other side she was in what looked like a mausoleum. Moving into the middle of the room she knelt down. Her head bowed in sadness. The sound of dripping water in the distance caught her attention. She didn't dare lift her head in this place knowing what it meant to her. The soft pad of feet behind her didn't startle her.

"What are you…"

Destiny looked up and over her shoulder. A young boy with a striking resemblance to one of her former master's stood there. His eyes were narrowed in anger.

"What are you doing here youkai?" the boy hissed.

"Paying my respects," she said softly.

"Get out of here!" the boy shouted.

"Don't shout you'll wake up the dead," she said while turning to face the boy.

She rose realizing that statement wasn't entirely false. The low moaning of familiar heartless made her sigh in annoyance. These were the ghost heartless that carried the candles in the underworld. The scent of the boy's fear was overriding her senses. He looked so much like the Master that died hundreds of years ago. That roused the protective instincts within her. Getting into a fighting stance she awaited the spooky heartless. From the sound of things she knew there were at least six of them.

"Stay behind me boy or you'll face the heartless alone."

The boy edged behind her. The six came from different spaces in the wall and she lunged for them. It didn't take long for the youkai to take them down. There were a few burn marks and scratches from their claws and candles. With a heavy sigh she sat down again in front of the tomb of her Master. This man that had once looked like Riku so long ago.

"Thank you," he said softly before leaving the mausoleum in silence.

Bowing her head down she thought back on the day when she first met her Master.

_Flashback_

_Destiny stood in one of the holding pens. The scent of unwashed bodied and human rot made her want to throw up, but she resisted the urge. The sounds were killing her keen ears. The rings around her wrists and ankles hummed with power. The moron humans finally realized she wasn't something to be messed with. She snorted though. They really thought these bands would stop her from killing her next master if he tried anything against her. Looking down at her clawed hands she sighed heavily. Reaching up she brushed a stray hair behind her pointed ears. Destiny didn't even pay attention when the auctioneer brought her out before the crowd of would be masters. She heard those people gasp at her obvious youkai heritage. They made her reveal her tail to the world. It showed her obvious annoyance with these people as it thrashed back and forth. She tuned out the bidding process. _

"_Sold! To the silver haired gentleman in the back."_

_With a snort Destiny was lead back to her pen. She'd await the end of the auction before she would be presented to her new Master and he would be give the rights and commands to control her. Humans never understood that there was no real way to control her dark side. With a yawn she flashed her fangs. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes._

"_Youkai meet your new Master."_

_She ignored them._

"_Slave I command you to come out and meet your new Master."_

_Destiny pushed off the wall and looked up to meet the startling blue of my new Master's eyes. There was something in his eyes that made her start. It was kindness that shown through his eyes. An endearing kindness that showed through and through. Shaking her head she knew that she couldn't begin to have those thoughts, because even kind eyed strangers could be monsters behind closed doors. She yawned again flashing her pearly white fangs. The silver haired man smiled and held out his hand to her._

_End flashback_

Destiny was thrown from here memories as the sound of footsteps drew her attention away from the stone in front of her. Scenting the air she relaxed.

"You know Destiny it was a foolish thing to do to help me."

"Think what you like, but in the end it was the right thing to do."

"Why give up your freedom for me?"

"I never actually had freedom. Sure I could wander around alone and unworried, but never did I truly have freedom."

"That doesn't explain why you did it?"

She tilted her head to the side to look at him and smiled. Shaking her head she didn't want to divulge the reasons behind her actions. It was best leaving that subject unanswered by anyone but herself. The past hurt so much but they were here. Turning her head back around her eyes traced over the name of her kind hearted silver haired Master.

"I find it odd that one of your Master's was named Riku."

"Now I find it ironic, but it doesn't matter now. They looked so much alike. It's kind of funny considering our relationship started out very much the same."

"How's that? You found him sexy and you wanted to ravage him?"

"You know that isn't right in itself."

"I know," he breathed softly. "I was joking."

"At first I hated him with everything I was and then I began to tolerate him."

"And a friendship followed."

She nodded and reached forward to trace the letters.

"Riku was the first Master to show me any kindness what so ever."

"Weird."

"You have no idea."

Destiny rose with a heavy sigh. She dusted the dirt from her pants. The energies for forming a portal gathered around her. The black portal sprung to life.

"You can do that too?" the man said in amazement.

"Yes. It's not that hard. It's all about utilizing the darkness within you."

He just nodded and moved forward after she went through. Destiny ran a hand through her fingers as she headed towards the house. Sora was sitting on the porch with a sad look on his face.

"Sora?" she asked softly.

He looked up with a grin. The grin faltered when he saw who was standing beside her. Destiny watched in amusement as Sora passed out from the shock of who was beside her. She looked at her companion and he just shrugged.

"I think it's the getup."

"Your so sure of yourself," he grumbled.

"I try so hard."

"Come on let's get him inside."

Destiny moved forward and scooped him up. They moved into the house and laid the teen on the couch awaiting for the Keyblade Master to wake up.


	15. Chapter 15: A Night No One Can Forget

Destiny sat on the window seat watching the ocean. With a heavy sigh she turned from the window and she closed her eyes and began to meditate. The sunlight beat down upon her skin making it warm even though her body temperature was high as it was. Compared to a normal human it would seem like she had a high fever all of the time, but in truth she didn't it was just that her youkai body had to keep at a high temperature. In lower climates and in winter it tended to go down a little bit. The kitsune sank into meditation. She could feel the eyes of her companion on her back.

"What do you want?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Destiny why me?"

She sighed knowing this conversation would come up more than once, especially if everyone came in one at a time and questioned her on her recent acquirement. She hated explaining herself more than once. Truthfully, people shouldn't question her reasons because half the time she never understood why she did it anyway.

"It's always been about Sora in the end for what I've done."

"That doesn't explain why me?"

"Some part of Sora is Roxas."

"What does Roxas have to do with this?"

Destiny rolled her eyes in annoyance. For a moment she swore that this man was blonde instead of his natural hair color. There was so much here at stake that she couldn't afford not to have someone that could protect Sora should the need arise for her to leave again.

"Because Roxas meant something to you."

"What if Sora gets attached to me?"

She raised a brow wondering where he was going with this.

"If he does than it's his choice. I'm not going to stop him from living it."

She heard Sora groan as he came to. The teen sat up and started to rub his forehead.

"Destiny I could have sworn I saw Axel," Sora began.

"You sight wasn't faltering."

The youkai gestured to the red headed pyro maniac. Sora sat there with his mouth hanging open. Axel chuckled softly before moving forward and closing the teens mouth.

"You'll catch flies like that Sora."

"How did this happen?" he asked as he turned to face Destiny.

She was staring out of the window. Her eyes had this distant glaze to them. Destiny seemed sad and that made his heart clench in pain. Sora got up and moved past the red head and went to the youkai. Reaching forward he touched her cheek. Her head turned towards him and she blinked a few times.

"You were sad," she began softly. "I could feel Roxas below the surface he was sad too. I watched the battle where Axel died. So once the worlds were safe again I commissioned to the King that I needed to do something important. He gave me his blessing and I went to the Underworld. I made a deal with Hades."

"A deal with Hades?" Sora gasped.

"In return for Axel being brought back I became his slave. I never actually planned to return to this place at all. I thought I'd remain a slave to Hades."

Her mind took her back to that day.

_Flashback_

_Destiny landed in a swirl in Hade's man chamber. She landed beside the round map table. Hades was not startled by her appearance but as to her purpose for being there._

"_What do you want youkai?" the blue haired god snarled._

"_I want to make a deal."_

"_I'm listening," he said in earnest._

"_I want Axel back," she said softly._

"_What I didn't hear that," he said as he cleared out his ear._

"_I want Axel back for Roxas."_

"_Axel? As in Organization XIII member Axel?"_

"_Yes."_

"_No can do babe."_

_She fought the urge to tear into him for calling her babe. There was only one name she answered to and that was her name in general. _

"_What if I exchange myself for him?"_

"_I get you and the red head goes free as if he had never died, soul and all?"_

"_Yes, I want Axel to be sent to Sora."_

"_If it's for that little pip squeak then no can do…"_

"_Youkai slaves are a rare thing Hades. I'll be your slave and all you have to do is release Axel."_

"_Hm, let me think about it."_

_Destiny sat down in her beast form her tail flopping back and forth. Her ears twitched at the small sounds that the underworld provided. There were small moans of the deceased as their souls traveled in the river of the dead. The draining effect on her power was non existent thankfully. She was getting board at that moment which was totally odd for her. As she was about to get up and move around Hades spoke;_

"_I have made my decision. I will accept your slavery for this Axel's release."_

_She bowed her head, and resumed the life of a slave once again._

_End flashback_

"I never thought that Hades would get board and shoulder me off in a tournament."

She just shrugged at that. It never was a good idea to shoulder off anything that involved that god. "The only thing I missed about being down there was play fighting with Cerberus. That big pup thought he could defeat me."

"Let me guess," Axel began. "He had to learn the hard way not to mess with you."

"Obviously."

She stood up exhaustion washing over her.

"Don't stay up to late," she whispered softly. "We have training in the morning."

"But Destiny it's still early," Sora began.

Something was wrong with the youkai and Sora wanted to know what it was. He began to follow her but Axel stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Something is wrong with her."

Axel thought for a moment. He too had noticed how the youkai seemed diminished in strength. The red head knew that he could never step in-between them now. Their bond was so strong. He vowed that he'd help those two with anything that they needed. He let Sora go.

"Go to her."

Sora nodded and headed up the stairs. He found her in his room trying to peel off her clothes. Her black clothes were stained with dried blood. She hissed every time she started peeling the dried substance off. Moving forward his fingers stopped her.

"Sora don't…"

"But your hurting."

"Sora I'll live, just go."

"No, why are you so against me helping you?"

"Because I'm not stupid."

"I didn't suggest you were."

"Sora you make it so damned hard not to want to jump you right now."

"It would be making love and why don't you? You know I wouldn't reject you."

"I know."

Her voice had been so soft Sora wasn't sure that he heard her right. He moved forward again and carefully helped her remove her clothes. Her soft hisses were making him wince. An idea occurred to him he took her hand and dragged her to the bathroom and into the shower. He turned the water till it was warm enough and pushed her underneath it. Before he joined her he stripped to his boxers. Getting in he helped her rid herself of the blood and cloth. Destiny looked like drowned dog. He had to smile at that. Reaching up he brushed a stray hair from her face behind her ear. Her sad eyes caught his. Sora, not knowing exactly how to do this, reached forward and brought her down for a kiss. The Keyblade Master found himself slammed against the wall. A soft hiss escaped him as she deepened the kiss.

Destiny knew that she couldn't do this roughly. Most of her mind was pleading for her to bolt and not do this to an innocent. When she felt his hands slid down her body all resistance was shattered. Picking him up easily, she carried him back to their room. She was grateful that this bathroom was in his room. With care she laid her Master down.

'Are you ready for this?' she whispered in his mind.

He nodded and whimpered softly.

Okay skip scene

Sora was sleeping peacefully as he lay beside Destiny. The youkai herself was still wide awake. Her arm still bled from when she bit herself to keep from putting the youkai mating mark on him. Getting up she went to the bathroom and washed the blood off. Sighing she didn't know why she gave in. Sora didn't need this. He needed to focus on getting better in fighting. With a heavy sigh she redressed and sat on the window seat to stare out at the night sky.


	16. 16: The Morning After and New Mission

A/N: I'm glad so many people like this story so much. It was an oddly inspired story to say the least. I'm hoping that this story gets more reviews that my most popular DMC story. I'm kind of hoping for at least 60 reviews for this story by the time I'm finished with it. So keep reviewing.

Destiny came downstairs leaving Sora still asleep on their bed. Her head was a mess and she needed to clear it before she did anything rash and stupid. With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair trying to straiten it out a bit. It had been wrong of her to take Sora like that but she couldn't bring herself to regret doing so. The feelings that blossomed in her chest knew that she was in love with her Master. Some part of her trusted him even though he had the same face as the betrayer of so long ago. There were differences though that were clear as day. Sora's eyes were the windows to his soul and the past one had hid what he felt behind a mask of indifference. What got her the most was that her little Master's laugh set her heart racing like nothing else. It made her feel like she could let go with him and have fun where with the past she had to hide everything and fun was never part of her vocabulary. She sighed again knowing this teen was going to be the death of her.

She walked past the living room and stopped seeing Riku sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. Making a quick decision Destiny walked into the living room. The silver haired teen looked up at her.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"Morning. Isn't it early to be up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

She nodded in understanding and knew how that was. Even after she exhausted her Master her body still hummed with the excess energy that hadn't been spent. Destiny knew that she had to get rid of it or it could have dangerous repercussions like taking Sora again and again until he couldn't properly function even though her darker side chuckled at that and produced images for her to witness. Shaking it off she thought about her mission again and looked at Riku.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Okay?"

"When Sora wakes I need you to start his hand-to-hand combat."

"Won't you be here to start it with him?"

"No, if I started his training he'd be dead before lunch and I mean that literally. Have Axel help you."

"Where are you going?"

"To get answers."

"For what?"

"About something that I think the Kage Samurai are after."

"All right," Riku agreed reluctantly. "He's going to be hurt waking up without you."

Destiny turned her back on the silver haired teen and moved towards the door. She heard him come up behind her. "I can understand why you did it. He needs to be focused."

Her hand was on the door knob. Destiny felt she had to set something strait with the silver haired teen before he jumped to any conclusions and he didn't understand her so therefore he couldn't possible know why she did what she did.

"He's not my mate if that's what you're asking."

"I don't want Sora to be hurt Destiny, so don't make me regret trusting you with him."

"You have no say in it Riku."

"Axel told me about your old master being named Riku and that you said I look like him."

She reminded herself that this boy wasn't her old master and the fact that she couldn't kill Axel because it would be kind of pointless. Her dark side was baying to teach this audacious kit his place. She flexed her hand to prevent herself from ripping into the boy's skin.

"You're not him by a long shot so…"

"I know, but Destiny I don't want my best friend hurt."

"In the end it was his choice Riku, as was it to bite my own arm to prevent me from claiming him for eternity. When he understands what that means he will be nothing more than my Master and if it's sex he wants then I will have no…"

Riku felt rage boil up at her words and before she could finish that statement he hit her. He watched her reach up and touched her lip.

"How dare you?! Sora isn't like that and you know it."

Destiny whipped her lip. A small smear of blood dotted her finger. She blinked before narrowing her eyes and turning them on Riku. She gave him credit for not flinching under her gaze. His emotions were running wild through his eyes. There was a small hint of fear but the emotion raging the most violently was the protective emotions. Her anger rose to meet his anger but she wouldn't release it upon his head.

"You know nothing of my past human," she snarled. "So therefore do not presume to tell me what I already know. I know Sora isn't like that but I cannot easily forget that someone that looked exactly like Sora was that cruel to me. Cruel enough to destroy an innocent life that he helped create."

The youkai hadn't meant to tell Riku that much. That part of her life she hated with everything that she was. That man had destroyed any hopes of being happy with someone that could have loved her. In the end she had killed him for killing the child that grew within her. Of anything that child had deserved to live.

"But Sora isn't him whoever he was."

"His name was Sora. He was my Master Riku's best friend."

She finally opened the door and walked out leaving the stunned silver haired teen in her wake. It was best that she allowed him to stew over that one. Once outside she formed her black portal and stepped through it. With a heavy sigh, she landed in a cave. There was hardly any light in this place but her youkai sight allowed her to see the room in clarity. Towards the back there was a raised platform. A large white marble kitsune lay across an alter. Its eyes were closed. Moving forward she cut her hand and smeared her blood across the side of the marble kitsune. Backing up away from the platform she knelt on one knee and bent her head.

"I, Destiny the last remaining Kage Kitsune Youkai, call for your aid and guidance."

At first nothing happened. She kept her head bowed. A wind from seemingly nowhere tossed her long dark locks to and fro. "Please White One I seek answer."

"You are in a great deal of pain to be summoning me, Destiny."

She didn't raise her head as she heard the groaning of stone as the white kitsune raised its head.

"I seek answers."

"I hear the whispering of the wind telling me the Kage Samurai have risen again."

"Yes," she whispered softly.

"I assume there is a Keyblade Wielder?"

"There are Four of them and a fifth within one of the Four."

"There hasn't been that many of them in thousands of years."

"I seek the knowledge of the creators of the Kumori Keyblade."

"Were you not told the legend when you were young kit?"

Destiny didn't look up. The legend had been vague at best when she was told about it but the whole knowledge of it had been scatted to the four winds.

"What little I was told was vague at best. The forger of the blade was a kitsune youkai and the Keyblade Master had been female. That is all I know for certain anything else I assumed on my own."

"You assumed they were mates?"

The younger kitsune raised her head to see kind blue eyes staring back at her. There was a great deal of wisdom in those eyes. She thought vaguely how easy it would be to get lost in those deep blue eyes. Then the darker half of her reared up demanding that there was only one set of blue eyes that it wanted to be lost in and that was the teen they had in their arms last night.

"Yes, there were rumors that the kitsune died not long after the forging of the blade."

"We'll you were right in assuming that they were mates in that respect because they were. It was his love for her that made him make the Keyblade because her Kingdom Key was failing in strength. If I recall correctly the blade had cracked in a few places."

"Tell me the story please," she begged softly.

"Very well. Sit though it will be a long story."

She nodded as she sat down. The white marble kitsune rose and stepped down from the alter and lay down in front of her. Closing its eyes he began his story.

"It all started 2000 years ago…"


	17. Chapter 17: A Love That Inspires

Chapter 17: A Love That Inspires

_Kyo sighed heavily as he looked down at his claws. He was leaning against the wall in the court as all the woman flocked towards the high power lords. For once he was glad women didn't flock to him. Sure others told him he was handsome but so were most youkai. He had long black hair, pointy ears, and three pale blue slash marks across his right cheek. On his forehead was an eight pointed pale blue star. Around his neck dangled the symbol of his clan. It was a black paw print with a white crescent moon in the big pad of the paw. _

"_Do you not like youkai women awing and cooing over you my Lord?" a soft voice as from his side._

_He looked over. A human woman stood there. There was a soft smile on her face and it reached her sparkling amethyst eyes. Her long dark brown hair was done up into an intricate fashion. She came up to his shoulders. Her dress was a pale green and it set off her eyes. _

"_It gets tiresome Lady," he said answering her question._

"_I can understand that my Lord."_

"_Humans don't often grace these kind of things."_

_She shook her head before looking out over the throngs of youkai lords and ladies. Then did she return her gaze to the youkai lord before her._

"_They fear me that's why I'm here."_

"_I find that kind of…"_

_Before he could finish that sentence the Kingdom Key was at his throat._

"_It's not so hard when you're talking to the Keyblade Master."_

_The blade vanished and the kitsune youkai smirked._

"_You've got a lot of skill."_

_She sighed and looked at her hands. Kyo looked at her actions and realized he was examining his hands too, but he wondered what she was looking for._

"_Not necessarily. I don't like using violence but there comes a time when I have to."_

_He knew then what she was looking for, it was blood. She was a fighter._

"_Would you like to dance Lady?"_

"_Of course my Lord Kyo."_

_He held his hand out to her. She took it gracefully and he led her out onto the dance floor. Everyone's conversations stopped as they passed them. Once they reached the dance floor a new waltz began. The youkai lead her in the slow waltz._

"_I didn't catch your name."_

"_My name is Akita."_

"_Such a pretty name for a beautiful Lady."_

"_I wasn't the most favored of my siblings. At best they ignored me completely."_

_She shrugged her shoulders as if it hadn't mattered anyway. He could see the hurt in her eyes at that statement but he didn't want to push it considering they had just met._

"_You intrigue me Akita like no one else ever has."_

_She stopped dancing abruptly and backed away from them. The sadness in her eyes made him wince. It took a lot of suffering to break the spirit in any human and he knew she must have suffered a great deal._

"_They say that up until they see the real me and then either die or run away scared."_

"_Oh come on what can be that scary? I am a youkai after all. I've seen a lot in my days."_

"_I understand that my Lord but no one is ever prepared for what follows me."_

"_I hear they call themselves the Kage Samurai."_

"_Yes, and they use creatures called Heartless." _

_Kyo was wondering something for a moment, a smirk graced his features. _

"_Would you be willing to train with me?"_

_She looked at him in confusion as if he had grown another head and sprouted horns. The scent of her nervousness belied the look of fire in her eyes._

"_Why would you train me in anything?"_

"_It would be interesting to see what you've got."_

"_You're on."_

_She looked at the youkai lord and smiled. He held his hand out to her and she took it. "When do we begin my Lord?"_

"_Tomorrow if you don't have a hangover by then."_

"_I don't drink my lord so there is no chance I'll have a hangover."_

_He smiled. She knew she had gotten into something over her head but at that point she didn't care. She wanted a friend in this lonely word, and if he was willing it would mean a new friend for her._

_Next Day_

_Akita stood there in front of Kyo in a familiar fighting stance. He was in his own fighting stance. They had been working for an hour already. Sweat beaded her body but not even a drop was on Kyo. The kitsune was amused at how easily she could wear herself down. Shaking his head he knew that he'd have to train her in the art of patience and letting your enemy come to you._

"_Again, Akita with more aggression."_

"_Aggression can get you killed in battle Kyo."_

_He had insisted that she call him by name when they were alone and Lord Kyo when they weren't. Kyo was training in hand-to-hand combat today but when he thought she was ready he'd go towards the swords area. He saw potential in her that she probably would never see in herself. _

"_Kyo?" she asked again._

_She had noticed that he zoned out a few moment ago. Smirking she leapt forward and tried to kick him in the side of his head but to her shock he caught her foot and twisted sideways making her spin to avoid him snapping her ankle. She landed face first in the dirt. A fit of coughs and sputters shook her body. Once she coughed up the dirt she glared at him fully._

"_That's taking advantage Akita."_

"_Well sometimes you have to play others distractions to the fullest."_

"_That actually sounds dangerous."_

_Akita rose to her knees once he let go of her foot and sat there. Her eyes glazed over as she sat there. Her arms came up and wrapped around her stomach. She began to rock herself back and forth. Kyo knelt down in front of her and listened to her repeat a small mantra of 'I didn't mean it' over and over again. His brows furrowed in confusion wondering what she was talking about. What could she have done that she had to be sorry about._

"_Akita?"_

_He reached out to touch her but it made her cry more. Shaking his head he pulled her forward and wrapped her in his arms. She started to calm down and he felt exhaustion take over her. She soon was asleep in his arms. He took in her scent of rain and roses. Reaching up he stroked her hair with his claws gently. Her fingers curled up in his shirt and her nose found its way against his neck. He had to fight the shutter that went through him as her warm breath fanned across his neck. _

"_There's something special about you Akita and I'm going to find out what it is."_

_Days passed much the same they would train and get to know one another like best friends. The other youkai looked down upon them but it never mattered to the pair. Kyo was working on something for Akita without the girl knowing that he had done it. He was creating a new Keyblade for her. One that would surpass all the blades he had seen her use thus far. The Kage Samurai hadn't shown themselves but he knew it would only be a matter of time. They had fought a lot of Heartless together and they managed to pull the teamwork thing off wonderfully considering they were two totally different species and on the different ends of the strength spectrum. He smiled at himself as he finished the last touches of the Keyblade. Looking at it he placed it in a case awaiting Akita to accept it. He had never been so proud of something he had made but this Keyblade made him such. It was a combination of human and kitsune magic melded into one sword. He hoped that Akita would like the gift and wield it in battle._

_As he placed the case up on the shelf he saw Akita rushing towards him. His brows furrowed in confusion._

"_Akita…"_

"_They're here."_

_He didn't need her to tell him who she was referring to. Moving away from his gift and towards her, he reached out and grabbed her hand and they ran to greet the enemy. They let go of each other and got into a fighting stance to face the Kage Samurai. His fangs were bared and his fox tail thrashed back and forth angrily. His hands were at his sides his fingers splayed and slightly curled. He flexed them experimentally readying himself for the confrontation. _

"_So you're the Keyblade Master?" the asked while looking at Kyo._

_Kyo snorted. That was the misconception most enemies suspected about them, but the heartless knew without being told that Akita was the Keyblade Master. The kitsune liked to keep them thinking that for as long as possible but it never lasted long especially when Akita's hands tensed and the Keyblade she chose came into being in her hands. The both of them stood their in their chosen fighting stances. Kyo drew his youkai blade and Akita summoned the Kingdom Key. _

"_Are you ready?" Akita asked Kyo._

"_Yes, let's do this."_

_Before they could even get to the Kage Samurai, knight Heartless attacked them. The two tore into the Heartless and by the time all of the Hearts had returned to Kingdom Hearts the Kage Samurai were gone. He looked around scenting for more heartless but there weren't any left. Kyo turned his gaze to Akita who was kneeling in the dirt looking at the Kingdom Key with sadness. Moving forward he looked at the blade and realized that it was cracked in several different places. She looked at him and it broke his heart._

"_Akita I have something for you."_

"_Not now Kyo."_

"_Please," he started._

_She rose and went to him after the Keyblade vanished. He lead her back to his shop and made her close her eyes before he would place the box in her hands. Once she opened her eyes she gasped at what she saw. It looked like a double bladed scythe. The hand guards came up and looked like black flames. The chain that hung from it was his clan symbol, the black paw print with the white crescent moon._

"_This is the Kumori Keyblade. It's a combination of the Keyblade Magic and my Kitsune magic."_

_She tested it carefully before throwing her arms around Kyo's neck. He smirked as she hugged him._

"_Thank you so much Kyo."_

_He pulled back and looked at her in the eyes. There was a serious air about her kitsune best friend that made her nervous. The playfulness that always was associated with the trickster was gone. He hoped that his best friend would agree because he loved her more than a friend a few days after meeting her but he held back knowing it was hard for her to trust anyone much less a male she just met._

"_Kyo?" she asked clearly confused by this new Kyo._

"_Be my mate," he said softly._

"_You mean forever mating?" she asked weakly._

_It wasn't that she didn't want to be his mate but forever was a serious matter to most youkai races. Kyo nodded his head and hoped for the best. She had learned from other mated youkai women that this bond was permanent and it didn't matter that she was human. When they exchanged blood her life would be tied to his and they would live for as long as he lived. If one of them were to die the other would soon follow._

"_I want you to be my mate even if it means that we only have a few days together and…"_

"_Yes."_

_He smiled happily as he picked his mate up bridal style. The Kumori Keyblade vanished from her grasp as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. The kitsune youkai carried her back to their room where the mark of a mate was placed on her shoulder._

_Next day_

_Kyo was training his new mate with even more urgency. He couldn't handle this like before. She needed to be ready when the Kage Samurai came again. There was a darkness lurking in the air that she could even scent. He brought his hand up to block a kick that was aimed at his head._

"_Mate you're drifting again."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Kyo," she started._

_He looked at her and saw other youkai surrounding them. This didn't look good at all. Kyo's instincts were demanding he protect his mate from these intruders that more than likely wanted to cause her harm. With a soft growl, he moved to stand in front of his mate protectively. He recognized his oldest brother. His brother was a white kitsune where Kyo himself was a black one. They were always at odds with one another about the smallest things._

"_I see you've finally sunk below your station and put a mating mark on a human."_

_Kyo snarled at his brother. There were some things he could tolerate but not the insulting nature that his brother was directing at his mate._

"_Akita was found worthy enough by my darker half, brother so in the end that is the only thing that matters."_

"_Such a disgrace," his brother sneered. "However since my Master wishes the girl for himself I have no choice but to kill you brother to get her."_

_Kyo looked at Akita worriedly. They didn't know they had fully completed the bond. Killing him in the end would untimely kill her. _

"_I wouldn't think that you would sink so low brother to ally yourself with the Kage Samurai."_

"_You'd be one too if you weren't so stubborn."_

"_They seek the power of the Keyblades and the destruction of the human race."_

"_Yeah so? Humans are weak and pathetic and don't need to be handling the power that the Keyblade represents."_

"_So says you but only in a human's hands can it achieve the true power that's within it."_

"_So much faith in a weak race brother, and I am disgusted."_

_He could hear Akita tense behind him. The distinct sound of the bones in her hand cracking made him flinch knowing she was about ready to summon to her a Keyblade. He heard something come from her that he thought he'd never hear from her, it was a soft threatening growl. It almost sounded like a growl that an inu youkai would give to someone trying to harm her pups. Looking over his shoulder she was still entirely human but the feral look in her eyes made him start. Before he could even question what was going on in his mind she summoned the Kumori Keyblade. Without warning she leapt for Kyo's brother. The Keyblade met resistance as his brother blocked the blade. The two of them fought back and forth it seemed the youkai had the upper hand but the Keyblade Master was holding her own against his brother. The scent of blood hit Kyo the instant the blades clashed again. His brother's claws were dripping with blood but there was also a smirk on Akita's face. His brother stopped smiling when he looked down stupidly to see another Keyblade that Kyo had never seen before sticking out of his chest. It had gone all the way through. It was a black Keyblade with a chain on it. _

"_How could a human…"_

"_Because I fight for what I love."_

"_And you'll die for it."_

"_Then so be it," she coughed softly._

_Blood was speckling her lips. His brother fell back wards drowning in a pool of his own blood. Kyo rushed to his mate's side and held her up as her breath was getting shallower. _

"_Kita don't leave me."_

"_Sorry," she breathed softly._

_She let the unknown black Keyblade go and still held onto the Kumori Keyblade. "Kyo I wanted to give you children."_

"_I know mate. Rest, and save your strength."_

"_No time. The Kumori blade needs to be sealed so it can't be used by anyone but a human Keyblade Master protecting their youkai mate."_

"_I agree. That other blade…"_

"_Oblivion, dearest. I love you," she breathed softly as her bloodied fingers stroked his cheek._

_He bowed his head as she went limp in his arms. A long low keen escaped his throat. He knew that he'd soon be joining her in death as was the destiny of all true bonded mates. The other youkai friend and foe looked upon the bonded pair in sadness. Kyo's keens could be heard echoing through the halls and it didn't fail to bring tears to the even hardest heart._

Destiny felt tears slide down her cheeks. Reaching up she brushed them away. Their story had been tragic, and it saddened her to think that the Kage Samurai would see fit to tear apart mates like that even to gain the Keyblade's power.

"They have gotten away with that crime for two thousand years Destiny and it needs to end, either by your claws, or your lover's Keyblade."

"How do I get the Kumori Keyblade?"

"Weren't you paying attention. You two have to be bonded and the only way for him to get it is to have the intent to protect you."

"I feared as much. Thank you for your time."

The large fox statue nodded before laying its head back down and closing its eyes. It stilled and the magic left the room. She rose to her feet gracefully. Before she could even move to put up a portal to leave a portal appeared before her and a mass of tangled limbs fell out in a heap. Silver, red and brown caught her eyes.

"Couldn't you wait five more minutes?" she asked them.

They were failing to untangle themselves and the portal closed. She sighed and laughed softly at them. Sora was the first to get untangled from the group and he launched himself at her. The brunt end of his weight didn't even faze her in the least. She hugged him just as tightly as he was doing to her.

"Don't do that to me again," he breathed against her neck making her shiver.

"I'm sorry Sora but I had to know something that only he could answer."

"He?"

Sora let her go. He saw the big white marble fox and then glanced back at Destiny in confusion.

"In the right instances and with the right spells he speaks. Basically a vessel for the kitsune that he use to be a very ancient one that died a hundred years ago."

Riku and Axel joined Sora in gawking at the statue.

"What did he have to say?" Riku asked.

"Only Sora will know what he had to say to me I'm sorry my friends."

"It's no big deal Destiny," Axel said with a shrug. "Let's get back dinner was about to be put on the table."

"You two go on ahead," Destiny told the two. "I need to speak with Sora here."

They nodded and went through the newly formed portal and it vanished behind them.

"What is it Destiny?"

"I denied you the bond you wanted Sora because I didn't think you were ready for it."

"What do you mean?"

She ran her fingers through her hair before she turned her back on him and faced the large statue again. Her chin was touching her chest because she felt so bad about it.

"I denied you the chance at us being partners for as long as it take for one of us to die."

"What are you saying?"

"I denied you the chance at forever. I didn't want you to suffer when your friends died in front of you and you'd live for as long as my youkai body holds out."

"Destiny did it ever occur to you that I might like the sound of forever with you?"

"I thought about it but I was worried."

Sora moved forward and cupped her cheeks gently in his warm palms.

"I want forever with you mate," he breathed softly against her lips.

She pulled back and looked into Sora's eyes and swore for a moment they were amethyst. As soon as she thought she saw it, the color vanished and was the normal deep sapphire of his eyes. Mentally she shook the thoughts off. She didn't even want to consider the possibilities that they had been given a third chance to live a life that they should have had two thousand years ago.

"The blade…"

"It can wait. We may not have forever Destiny and I want to be as near you as I possibly can."

She couldn't argue with that. His stomach at that moment chose to growl ruining the sappy moment. Destiny chuckled as Sora blushed a charming shade of crimson.

"Let's go home and feed you and then you and I need to make a short trip after dinner."

He nodded and followed her into the portal wondering what strange things would happen from then on out. Sora looked over his shoulder and saw the white marble fox with its head up looking strait at him. It winked before laying its head back down and closing its eyes. He smiled knowing that at least a few people accepted the relationship for what it was.

A/N: And another chapter done… sorry it took so long people… I was working on my new Transformer fic 'A Deceptive Heart' which is totally a cool fic or so people tell me… It's really popular thus far and you should go check it out if you've seen the new transformer movie.


	18. Chapter 18: Failed Attempts

Chapter 18: Failed Attempts

Destiny waited for Sora to finish his quiet dinner with his friends. She had refused to eat with them saying she wasn't hungry. In truth she was too focused on the dark feeling in the pit of her stomach and back of her mind that she couldn't even think of food at the moment. All three of them joined Sora on the porch when he came out to greet his youkai slave. Destiny waited patiently there looking at the gathering group. Getting up from her laying down position she shook the dirt and sand from her fur. Growing a size or two she moved forward a bit and turned to the side presenting him with her back. Sora eagerly hauled himself up onto her back. She turned in a graceful movement and headed towards the beach as he dug his fingers in her thick fur.

"Destiny where are we going?"

The kitsune youkai was strangely quiet. He ran his fingers through her thick neck fur. He could feel her muscles tense underneath all her fur. Sora leaned forward just enough so his chest was against her neck and his body was in a comfortable position between her shoulder blades. They were going to become mates permanently, and he wondered if that was what was making her so tense.

"Destiny do you not want to be my mate?"

She didn't answer. That worried the Keyblade wieldier like nothing else. He was worried that she didn't want him like that and he figured she was dreading being shackled to him for the rest of their lives. He was about to say more but an unnatural shift in the air made him stop. The fine hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood on end. It was like loosing one's self to the darkness again. Reaching for her neck fur again he realized something. His hands were clad in white gloves and each finger came to claw like points. He knew exactly what world he had to be in to have the gloves like these, Halloweentown.

"Destiny what…"

"The Kage Samurai have created barrier rifts considering they can't pass in-between worlds like you, and the Organization XIII members could. They can't use the Keyblades to unlock the paths and they can't harness the power of the dark portals."

"Why not?"

"Their darkness isn't an elemental darkness."

"Huh," he asked in confusion.

"They're shadows, considering the fact that they aren't part of true darkness like I am. In essence I am the darkness in a physical form. Not to mention the simple aspect that they forgot how to harness that part of themselves even if they are dark youkai like I am."

Sora looked around trying to process that and he realized these trees looked familiar. They were almost dead looking trees. They stood out really well making the back round look like a black and white movie.

"Destiny how did you know which rip to go through?"

"The scent of death and graveyard soil lead me to the right one."

"That's kind of sickening."

"Once we get closer to the city the scent of pumpkins becomes more predominate than the smells of death."

She moved away from the city, graveyard, and holiday trees. It didn't take her long to find a secluded grove for them to hide in for awhile. Stopping and laying down she caused her master to tumble off her back and land in a heap at her side. He laughed softly which made her smile. The unseated Keyblade Master straitened himself up and sat beside her. His fingers found their way into her neck fur and began to run the claws gently over her neck. Destiny rose and moved so that she had knocked him on his back and she laid down on top of him. Sora reached up expecting this and scratched behind her ears. Then did it occur to him why she had brought him here of all places.

"Destiny is the reason you brought me here was because here I have fangs?"

"Now you're catching on," she purred softly.

Destiny's head came up and her ears flicked forward and back. Her head lifted a small bit as she scented the air. A heavy sigh escaped her throat though. "Sora our mating is going to have to wait."

"What? Why?"

The youkai groaned in protest as she rose up. Something was wrong with her and he noticed it. He heard her joints and bones crack as if she was an old woman trying to get up from sitting down for to long. Though it seemed as if she was in pain she stood proudly as any warrior ready to battle. Her head tilted towards the sky and her eyes closed in concentration. Her ears barely twitched. Her muscles were straining though underneath his hands. She was concentrating very hard and it was starting to worry him, but he knew by now to talk to her until she spoke first. Her eyes came open and she groaned tiredly.

"Destiny what is it?"

"Heartless and a lot of them."

"Any of the Kage Samurai?"

"I can't scent any of them, but I'm sure there not far behind."

Sora flexed his hands and drew Pumpkinhead. Looking around, he tried to see what kind of Heartless they were. There were mostly ghoul Heartless and a few mummy Heartless. Sora was ready to battle and Destiny tensed beside him. Flames shot up around them. His gaze shot towards Destiny and she was backing away from the flames. They weren't coming from her. Her tail was getting to close to the flames and she had to change to keep from getting burned. Destiny looked around with her claws extended dangerously.

"Such a waste," a dark voice said from outside of the flames.

The flames shot out around the forest. The heartless were incinerated and the trees were left unharmed. Destiny backed up and stood in front of her mate-to-be. She flexed her claws and sunk into a fighting stance. Soft threatening growls were escaping her throat. He was sure that if she had been in her beast form her hackles would have been raised in anger and her teeth would have been bared dangerously. Sora was confused as to what was going on. A man with long silver hair stood there. His eyes were gold and cat-like. Elven ears poked out from behind his bangs. Adorning his cheek was two blue streaks on his right cheek. Sora knew this man was a youkai. The air around him felt dark and foreboding. The Keyblade Master had to suppress the urge to shiver violently. There was something that Sora didn't like about this man and he didn't want this youkai near Destiny.

"Sora, go back to Halloweentown and wait for me."

"But Destiny…"

"No buts just go," she snarled without looking at him.

Sora shook his head before turning to leave the kitsune to have the private conversation. He didn't get far before he realized he couldn't leave Destiny alone if they were going to fight. He rushed back to see the two still standing where he left them having a calm but deadly conversation. Due to his vampiric like qualities he encountered in this realm his listened intently.

"So we meet again Destiny."

"Save it brother what do you want?"

"What no warm greeting for a sibling you thought was dead?"

"You can rest in hell before I'd give you a warm greeting."

"Tsk, tsk Destiny you're getting angry in your old age."

"And I only have you to blame for that brother," she snarled.

The man scoffed and ran his fingers through his long hair. He took a step towards her and she stood her ground in a determined and defiant stance.

"Are you still sore about the past sister?" he asked in an innocent manner.

"You hired those men to come for me, knowing full and well what they'd turn me into."

"This is true Destiny. I did hire those men to take you from our family."

"Did you hire those assassins to kill our mother and father?"

"Obviously. I couldn't have them getting in the way of my plans."

Sora was getting angry at this man for what he had done to his lover but on the flip side had she not gone through what she had they would have never met. And, his shattered heart wouldn't be slowly beining to mend and be filled with his love for the kitsune youkai. At that moment Sora realized something, Destiny was his other half, his darkness and he was her light. He had to fight the urge to go out there and tackle his lover in a bear hug.

A threatening snarl escaped Destiny's throat as she leapt for the man. He easily dodged.

"Be glad that I killed them Destiny they would have killed Sora before you even had a chance to give them his name."

"Mom and dad would have understood…"

"Would they? We are a dying race and to preserve it youkai need to mate with other youkai not humans."

"I would have made them understand."

"You fool yourself greatly Destiny. They would have killed him as soon as he stepped into our kingdom."

"I would have stopped them…"

"Why do you think it was necessary for Kyo and Akita to die?"

"They feared what they would create considering what they were."

"Exactly so be assured that Keyblade Master you protect so violently will die today."

"Touch him and you'll join your friends in hell."

The smirk that graced the male youkai's face made her eyes bleed crimson. Her claws lengthened and her fangs became longer. The silver kitsune leapt for where Sora was standing. Destiny beat the male youkai to Sora and shoved him away and her brother's claws raked across her back. Sora's head hit the nearest tree knocking him out. Both changed into their beast forms and began to fight as their animal selves would. A wet snap woke Sora from his state of unconsciousness. Both youkai collapsed with Destiny pinned underneath the male kitsune. Sora feared the worst as he dashed for her. He shoved at the male with all his might and managed to roll him off of Destiny. Her harsh breathing was a good sign and he heaved a sigh of relief. Reaching down he shook her gently.

"Destiny?" he asked cautiously.

"Okay, but tired," she breathed softly.

"Sleep then," he said in a gentle voice.

Her eyes slowly came open and with a heavy sigh she moved her head so it was resting in his lap. Reaching up he stroked behind her ears trying to coax her into a restorative sleep. With a heavy sigh Destiny slipped into the land of dreams with her Master watching over her.


	19. Chapter 19: Something's Changed

Sora stroked Destiny's head as she slept peacefully. Her ears twitched softly. Destiny came awake slowly to Sora stroking her head absently. She felt that she had failed to protect him from the Kage Samurai. His life was more precious than her own at least in her mind and the mind of his friends. She didn't matter to them. No one would ever know that she didn't complete their mating bond fully there was something inside of her that refused to let her complete it with Sora. She just gave Sora enough blood to allow him to heal faster than normal humans would and it would stretch his life out a bit longer than everyone else, but no more no less. It was basically a bond of protection instead of mating.  
"Destiny?"  
"Hm?" she murmured softly letting him know she was awake.  
"Will you stay with me?"  
She closed her eyes and her ears laid back. She knew that she had to answer the question truthfully for him. The answer pained her because she knew that even if they managed to survive fighting all the Kage Samurai they still had to face off against the leader of them all and that would be no easy feat even for her. She had lost so many before this to the darkness and she would be damned before she allowed someone like Sora to sink into the darkness, again. He was a creature of light and that was something he needed to remain as. If his light were to be extinguished the entire world would suffer for it and not just their world but many others that had been touched by the power of the Keyblade. Her darkness could go out and none would be the wiser. She wondered briefly if she could just challenge the leader of the group to a fight winner take all. They wanted the Keyblade that obviously Sora now controlled. It had a lot of power that no one has been able to tap into before because this is the first time in two thousand years that the blade had appeared.

"I'll stay with you for as long as I can."

Sora knew that Destiny was planning something that didn't involve him in it. The thought made him sad but he didn't say anything. Destiny was a free spirit that didn't like to be tied down considering she had been her entire life by servitude. If she wanted to go then he wouldn't be the one to stop her.

"You're going to fight them alone aren't you?" he asked her softly.

Her eyes closed knowing that she didn't want him to see her pain. She never expected the scars on her heart to open up and bleed for this man-child. This kid who at first annoyed the hell out of her when she'd first started watching him. He'd grown over the years and she was proud of him. He had a great light within him that touched so many and made them realize they had their own light to shed in their worlds.

"My darkness is not needed in this world Sora, your light is."

She carefully pulled away from him and rose. The wind ruffled her long black fur. The scent of pumpkins surrounded them like a comforting blanket of scent. Her ears were trained on him, but she wouldn't look at him.

"We're supposed to fight together," he murmured softly.

"Not this time Sora. You the Keyblade bearer have a greater destiny than what you've faced and it doesn't include a demon. The Fox Keyblade is yours now. It'll protect you in the future when I'm no longer able to."

"I fought this hard to get to you and help you, and you decide on your own to fight this darkness. We're supposed to work together."

Destiny felt her body shift as she gained her humanoid form. The wind began to blow harder. She could hear the anger and sadness in his voice and it tore at his heart; but she had to do this for him, for his future. As far as she was concerned, as his protector, he had to survive. If that meant she had to sacrifice herself to make that happen then she would, and he wouldn't go down with her.

"The Kage Samurai have been looking for me a long time Sora. It was only due to the King's magic that I've stayed hidden as long as I have, but now is my time to fade Sora, and always for you to shine."

"I don't want you to."

She turned her back to him before she allowed a smile to grace her features. Her hope was that he kept the kind heart that he carried on his sleeve. Maybe the next girl he met would keep his heart well.

"In the end Sora we don't have much choice. The world needs you so go home and find someone else to love."

Destiny created a black portal that would take her to another dimension. The portal rippled with her power. He couldn't help but think of the days with the Organization. With grace and ease she moved through the portal. The last thing he saw of her was her black tail swishing back and forth as if saying its own goodbye for her.

"But I need you," he whispered as he watched her vanish through a black portal.

Betrayal washed through him as he watched the portal vanish. They were supposed to be partners, and yet she left him to fight alone. Something then pulsed within him. Reaching up he placed his hand over his heart feeling is pulse with warmth. He couldn't help but feel the negative emotions wash away with every beat of his heart. He guessed she was trying to tell him without words that she was with him even though she was far away. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face.

"Sora!" he heard someone call.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Axel. The red head looked panicked. Something was wrong but he couldn't pin point what it was. Somewhere deep in the recess of his mind screamed that something was wrong with the red head and Sora wondered if it was Roxas trying to tell him something.

"What is it Axel?"

"You have to come with me."

The red held out his hand to the younger man. Sora looked around hesitantly. There was a stirring within him like a warning before a storm, as if Roxas was telling him this wasn't Axel.

"Where are the others?"

"They're where we're heading."

There was a prickling in the back of his mind and where Destiny had bit him. Then he knew something was wrong here. Some ingrained instinct told him that this wasn't the real Axel that died for him because of Roxas. Sora backed up and drew his Keyblade. The Bond of Flames burst to life in his hands as if knowing who they were facing off against. This man wasn't the real Axel.

"You dare draw that Keyblade on me?" Axel asked.

The man before him shifted. His hair became longer and darkened to a burgundy color. His eyes became cat like. Sora took a fighting stance. This man looked like a demon. If the tail was any indication he was of a canine breed of demon. Then it clicked, this man was the leader of the group that was hunting him and his partner.

"You're the Leader aren't you?"

The man smirked. A shiver of wariness washed down his spine. Power radiated off this man like a storm and it was starting to suffocate Sora.

"What gave me away?"

"The way you carry yourself."

The man's smirk got even more sinister. Sora took a step backwards even though he wouldn't be intimidated by this demon. "Not to mention everything about you screams arrogant idiot."

The smirk vanished. Sora mentally cheered; one point for Sora and zero for bad dude.

"I see her showing favor on you has made you cocky. I don't know what a royal like her would see in a common human brat."

Sora's hand clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white. "Did I hit a nerve Keyblade wielder? You honestly think she'd want a commoner like you? She is a princess."

"She loves me."

"Does she really? Then why didn't she complete the bond then? She probably rutted with you in the first place because she pities you."

He could hear the smirk in the older man's voice. Some inside of him burned with rage at this man's insults. Before he could even move to attack flames sprang up around him and he felt the power of the fire wash over him. Another Keyblade appeared in his hands. A smirk graced his features. The Bond of Flame and the Kumori Keyblade were the two chosen Keyblades. He didn't even need to look down to realize that his Valor form was in play now.

"A human shouldn't be able to wield the power of that Keyblade. It was created by a demon for a demon."

"No, this Keyblade was created for a Keyblade Master to protect their mate."

"Did Destiny tell you that?" the other man snorted. "She wouldn't ever understand the true uses of a Keyblade like that. It was her foolishness that allowed her to believe that you deserved the Keyblade."

"What do you mean?"

"That Keyblade was made with a dark demonic magic. You really think that someone like you with a spirit that shines brighter than any sun should be able to handle something so dark?"

"Destiny…"

"Destiny is a fool that handed a dark power to a creature of light. That kid Riku would have been better suited to wield the blade than you."

"Destiny chose me."

"And thus," the demon growled. "She's signed your death warrant."

The Leader leapt for Sora. For a split second his eyes slid shut. He didn't have time to think it was as if the blade was acting on its own. The twin blades came up and slid into something. A warm wetness slid down over his hands. A dry hollow laugh escaped the man above him.

"By giving you that Keyblade she's tainted your light."

The man shoved Sora away from him before collapsing in the dirt. Before Sora's eyes the man's features lost their demonic traits and became human like. A gasp made him look up. Sora saw Kairi, Riku, and Axel staring at him as if they didn't know him. A dark portal formed and a weakened fox tumbled out into the dirt. Blood was leaking all over the place. Her breathing was coming out in labored pants. She looked up and paused seeing Sora. The Leader lay dead at his feet. He smelled human. Getting up unsteadily she moved towards Sora.

"Sora?" Destiny started.

Before she could even remotely get close to him Kairi tackled him and started checking him over for wounds. Destiny watched painfully as Kairi tended to Sora. She, Axel and Riku stood there awkwardly watching the two. Destiny knew she'd have to explain a few things to Sora, but she was hesitant. This living, breathing red head had been the one he'd always wanted before and now she wasn't sure that she could match up to this girl's light that could almost match Sora's own. She had to try though. Carefully moving forward she tried to approach him but Kairi rounded on her and glared at her.

"You don't belong here demon," she hissed. "Go back to where you came from."

"Kairi…" Sora started.

"No, Sora. You've been miserable ever since she got here."

"That's not…"

"Look at you Sora you're covered in blood."

He looked down at himself. Her words were truth. Blood stained his hands and clothes.

"Listen you little brat," Destiny growled. "It's kill or be killed in a demon's world so he did what he had to, to survive."

"At this cost?"

Destiny's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Would you have rather it be his life instead of his blood innocence?"

"Kairi that's enough!" snapped.

The demon snorted in disgust and turned her back on the group. A portal sprang up before her. Sora scrambled to his feet. He'd dropped the Kumori Keyblade. It vanished as he scrambled after Destiny. He placed his hand on her back as they went through the portal.

"Smooth move Kairi," Axel said softly.

"No one asked you," she growled.

Sora and Destiny exited the portal in a run down palace. Sora figured this place must have belonged to a family of great wealth.

"Destiny where are we going?"

Her ears lay back as she moved through the charred halls. Claw marks littered the walls. Her ears laid back as she walked. The scent of old blood clung to the walls.

"What is this place?"

Destiny stopped before a charred painting. It was a family of five, three children and two adults.

"This was my home before I was taken into slavery."

Sora looked in awe at the grand high ceilings. He realized that all the ceilings were like this.

"Destiny why are the ceilings so high?"

"So that if we wish, we could walk around in our true size; unlike King Mickey's castle our ceiling height has purpose."

She looked around sadly as she left the main hall and down a hallway that was mostly destroyed. "This place used to be a beautiful place but then Kage Samurai came."

Destiny wouldn't look at Sora because she didn't want to see the sadness or the pity in his eyes for her. It had been a rough life but it had led her to where she was. That led her thoughts elsewhere. She had the distinct feeling that she was missing something, something important. The sound of stone shifting made her pause and Sora ran right into her. Her ears flicked forward and her muzzle came up to scent the air. She cursed inwardly they were surrounded. Who they were she didn't know but their intent was clear. The sound of a bow being drawn made her react on instinct she grew a few sizes before leaping at Sora and taking him down underneath her. Her body covered his and several arrows buried themselves in her flank and several other places. For once she was grateful that she had thick fur. Getting up feeling like a pin cushion her eyes bled crimson. The would be assassins leapt down to face their enemy. At least two of them remained up in the rafters poised to take a kill shot. There was something wrong with them she could tell that much. They weren't demons, nor were they heartless, nobodies, dusks or humans. Their scents told her they dealt with darkness a lot. Sora was unconscious underneath her an arrow that had pierced her throat ruff had pierced her shoulder. Standing up she yanked out the arrow protruding from her front leg and spit it on the ground.

"What business do you have within these ruins?" Destiny growled dangerously.

"These are our lands demon," one creature hissed.

"These Lands belong to the Shadow Fox Demon Clan."

"The demon clan has been wiped out."

Destiny growled lowly in her throat. Her clan may not live here anymore but they were still rightfully her lands.

"These lands belong to me."

"There are none left."

"I am the last Shadow Fox Demon and the ruler here."

"The last fox is a slave," the first one hissed again. "The true heirs are dead."

These guys reminded her of snake demons and that made her sick with all their hissing.

"What are you? You are like no other race I've come across before."

The figures shifted a bit before starting to circle her. She watched the one that spoke a lot like a hawk.

"You protect a Keyblade Master," they hissed.

Destiny became wary. If someone knew who a Keyblade master was then that was trouble getting ready to knock on the door. "Do not fear for the light Keyblade Master, we seek the one of darkness."

Something inside of her twisted and clenched as she realized they were after Riku. That confused her like nothing else but her first duty was to protect Sora at all costs. A threatening snarl escaped Destiny as she leapt for the closest. They vanished in a cloud of black mist. Her claws rushed right through it. She cursed they fought like the Organization did. Closing her eyes she let her ears twitch listening for their movements. One moved a stone and in a millisecond she was on them burying her claws into their chest and her teeth into their throats. Kicking off of them with her hind legs the throat tore free of the neck column spraying her with the blackish liquid that rushed through their bodies. Letting the dead warrior go she spit out the nasty substance in her mouth. The remaining members started laughing making her angrier.

"Our blood is poison to most races if ingested."

As if their words rang true, a wave of dizziness washed over her. Not waiting for the poison to take affect she leapt forward managing to catch them off guard enough that she tore into another one. Rebounding off the body she took down she leapt for the next only to have them scatter. Destiny leaned against the nearest wall panting softly. Blood was dripping from her wounds. Turing around she felt herself slip down the wall leaving a trail of blood as she slid to the floor. A single twang followed by a piercing pain in her chest made her look up. She knew it wouldn't be long now. Suddenly a black portal opened and Kairi, Riku and Axel came out. Kairi scrambled for Sora trying to get him up. Riku took a couple steps in her direction. Before either could take another breath the Kumori Keyblade appeared in Riku's hands. Her eyes widened but before she could move one of the creatures walked up behind Riku and drove a sword through his back right into his heart before vanishing. Shock registered on his face as he sunk to his knees not even dropping the black Keyblade.

"Riku," she managed to wheeze before darkness swamped her vision for the last time.

A/N: I know you're thinking wtf took you so long and it was writers block. Also I will inform you there will be a sequel that will follow explaining what just happened.


	20. Chapter 20: AN: Next story up

all right people peoples... i've started the sequel of this story. It's called the keyblade of the fox: reborn. Check it out.


End file.
